Alien Boy & Fairies
by belmont666
Summary: On the day of his birthday, the universe's greatest hero Ben Tennyson ended in an unknown land filled with magic and magic guilds and he meets and befriends with some wizards from this world's greatest guild, the fairy tail. How will he survive in this new world with his new friends?
1. Far Away Part-1

Chapter 1

 **Far Away Part-1**

 **Disclaimer –** I own neither Ben 10 nor Fairy Tail.

It was a pleasant day in Bellwood. Everything was in peace and life on Earth was steady and smooth until a sudden blast occurred near the center of city. It was Zombozzo with an ancient artifact that he stole from the museum which he was planning to sell.

"Remind me why does that guy even keep coming"-Ben said annoyed to Rook.

"Perhaps he is more persistent than you thought him to be"-Rook.

Both the plumbers were following Zombozzo in Rook's Proto-Truck.

Suddenly Ben ducks out of the truck and by activating his Omnitrix transforms XLR8.

"Alright clown time to go back to jail"-Ben after completing the sentence ran past the clown and started circling around. Soon the tornado formed around Zombozzo and sent him flying into the nearby poll knocking him out. After few moments the police gathers around the scene and arrested Zombozzo.

"Man! It really feels pathetic that I used to be afraid of this guy"- Ben said while walking away from crowd with Rook.

"Well I can't say anything about that"-Rook said cautiously.

"Whatever"-Ben.

After some time, Ben and Rook were standing at Plumbers HQ surprised by the darkness in the control room.

"What happened here"-Rook inquired nervously.

"Maybe playing hide n seek or trying freak us out or worst case something"-Ben stopped after saying this as flash of light fell on his and Rook's eyes and they groaned in annoyance.

"What in the world!"-said Ben while slowly removing his hands from eyes.

"Surprise"-Everyone in Plumber HQ said it loudly after lights came on. Ben looked them awe and after sometime he said – "Okay what's the big thing here and grandpa what are you doing in a dunce cap."

"Come on Ben don't tell me that you forget your own birthday already." – Gwen said annoyingly.

"Well Ben is a bit moron." – Blukic.

"No he isn't moron he is stupid." – Driba.

"Both practically means the same. How you guys even ended up being Galvans anyway." – Kevin."

"I am still here you know and did I miss something. What is all this about?" – Ben said with sheepish expressions on his face.

"Huhhh! Guess I've do it from the start and bit more properly. Okay everybody with me 1-2-3 and"- Max paused and then everybody in chorus said loudly – "Happy Birthday Ben."

Ben was totally dumbfounded and his expressions on forgetting his own birthday were completely priceless. For few moments he remained dumbstruck silent after some time with his sheepish smile he said – "Thanks guys, I almost forget about my birthday. I mean thanks really."

"Oh come on Ben! No need to be so much shy after we are your friends and family." – kevin.

"That's exactly what I want to say Ben. We are your family."- Wes the grandfather of Ben's lover, Kai Green. On seeing him Ben's eyes suddenly filled with a bit of horror and tears.

"Mr. Wes why are you here I mean aren't you angry with me about about Kai." – Ben said nervously by looking in other direction.

"No Ben, what happened to Kai was not your fault. It was just an accident which was bound to happen. We cannot blame anyone for it." – Wes.

"But still…" – Ben said with a bit of tears in his eyes and with expressions he is angry from himself for what happened 3 months ago. Suddenly a bright light appeared in room and everyone's attention shifted towards it.

"Now now Ben, don't be so harsh on yourself." – a figure said from light. When light disappeared, it was revealed to be none other than Azmuth himself.

"Azmuth! What are you doing here?" – Ben said in a surprised tone.

"Do you forget that it's your 18thbirthday Ben." – Azmuth.

"So what if it's my 18th birthday. Oh wait! I know, are you here to unlock the master control." – Ben said excitedly.

"Quite contrary actually." – Azmuth deadpanned.

"Hey! I am an adult now and you promised me to activate it for me on this very day." – Ben said with annoyance.

"When I casually say the word contrary I didn't always mean that I'm denying what I said." – Azmuth said while covering his eyes irritation.

"Well you actually put it in that way." – Rook deadpanned.

"Rook you really need to grow up learn a thing or two." – Azmuth.

"Okay! Then if it is not denying what is it?" – Ben said totally confused.

"Well its actually not completely denying because I am going to give you something much more interesting." – Azmuth said with a smug on his face.

"And" – Ben said confusedly again.

"I am going to give you the ultimate evolution function with which you will be able to use your aliens at full capacity. Don't think that I'm doing it out of generosity. I'm doing this because I'm a man of my words after all I promised to give you something cool on your 18th."

Birthday." – Azmuth said calmly while itching his beard.

"Man of my words yeah right frog face." – Ben deadpanned

"And you that you are mature enough to use Omnitrix at its fullest to save the universe with that attitude. Well whatever." – Azmuth said tauntingly with irritated look on his face.

After this Azmuth moves towards Omnitrix, tap it and start updating much to its bearer's annoyance and zero excitement. After all updates are complete a bright light appears from Omnitrix and dies out after few seconds.

"Don't get too cocky kid, if you don't use it properly than I can easily undo it." – Azmuth said warning Ben.

"Whatever old fart. Thanks for the totally unrequired and unasked gift you really suck." – Ben said lazily.

Anime twitches of anger appears on Azmuth's forehead but he chose to ignore Ben.

"Now then since this work is done, that brings to you Blukic and Driba. Have you repaired the thing that I gave you 2 weeks ago?" – Azmuth.

"Yes its done." – Blukic and Driba both said it together.

"If you want we can show you." – Blukic.

"If you want to." – Driba.

After Azmuth's approval they to their repair workshop to bring the thing Azmuth gave them to repair.

"What are they talking about grandpa why Azmuth give repairing work of his techs to those two wanna be superior intellectual being jackasses?" – Ben.

"Well.." – before could finish his sentence Azmuth interrupted and responded to Ben's query.

"As you know boy that I'm the smartest being of five galaxies and I've to maintain that position so I'm always busy in important researches that can elevate me further. So, I don't have time for trivial matters like repairing interdimensional travelling machine." – Azmuth said proudly.

"Are you serious and when did you get your hands your hands on something like this. I thought that only shop 23 has that machine." – Ben.

"As you said yourself only shop 23 has something like that. So, after it came in my sight I started working on it completed it a month ago but it suddenly broke after its first trial so gave that to them (referring to Blukic and Driba) to repair it because of my busy schedule." –Azmuth.

"Alright well that sounds interesting." – Ben.

"Well since we wished you your birthday, I and Kevin have to back to college to college because unlike we are not glorious universe protecting hero like you." – Gwen said smilingly.

Understanding their situation, Ben smiled and moved went towards. He hugged both of them one after other and said his goodbyes to them.

"They really are enjoying their new normal life together. You must feel yourself lonely though" – Rook.

"Yeah but I'm happy about them and where does loneliness crap coming from. In case you forget I'm enjoying myself too. After all I've got such a loyal and trustworthy teammate by my side." – Ben.

Both Ben and Rook smiled at each other and give each other a manly handshake.

"Alright folks its here." – Blukic.

"Watch it for yourselves." – Driba.

"Is it me or it really looks like null void projector." – Ben.

"Indeed it is. Now, I see why they call you the smartest being of 3 galaxies." – Rook.

"It is 5 not 3 and yes its design is based on null void projector." – Azmuth.

"Well folks let me show you the…" – before Driba could finish Blukic grabbed the tool and took it from Driba.

"No I will do it." – Blukic said lazily. Driba took it away from Blukic again and lazily said – "We already did rock paper for this I won so I will do it."

"Those two are biggest nincompoops I've ever met." – Azmuth.

Blukic again took it from Driba's hands and said – "Okay you win I will do it." And after that Driba again grabbed the device and tried took it. But before he could do that Blukic fired the projector and much to everyone's shock the ray was in Ben's direction. After it hit Ben he was engulfed in light and tried to scream but before his screams could reach to others' ears he vanished. The machine was got totally destroyed and far were away from being repaired. At this site everyone was dumbfounded. "Oops! That was unexpected." –Blukic.

"I can totally agree with you on that." – Driba.

For a moment no one said with because they were rendered white as ghosts due to events conspired before , after few moments Azmuth snapped out and with anime twitches of anger on his forehead and face he faced Blukic and Driba and yelled at them – "Are you two nincompoops out of your mind. What did you do to Ben and more what did you do to my interdimensional projector? Do you even know how much time I spend on in it?" – Azmuth.

He got totally depressed and angry over stupidity of Blukic and Driba while others were recovering from their shocks.

"This doesn't look good." – Max.

"That's for sure." – Rook.

Meanwhile somewhere else in a dense forest, a sudden flash of light appeared and with a portal opened out of which none other than the defender of universe, ben Tennyson emerged while screaming as he fell on the rough ground beneath him.

"Oww! That really hurts." – Ben said while groaning from pain.

After few moments of recovering Ben stood on his feet and started removing dust from his pants. After seeing his surroundings, a thought came in his mind – "I am screwed."

"But where am I exactly? Its highly unusual for such a huge forest in Bellwood. Maybe I am at outskirts or.." suddenly the thought of what transpired at his birthday party struck his mind and realized that he is definitely screwed up big time.

"Or maybe I am in some other dimension with a lot of trees and nobody around me. This sucks, what have I done to deserve this?"

He started walking but before he could move any further something landed in front him causing Ben to cover his eyes from dust. Before dust could settle a silhouette appears from the dust and attacked Ben. Seeing this coming, Ben somehow protected himself.

When dust settled than much to Ben's shock and awe the attacker revealed was a 9 feet tall giant green ape like monster with pink face and anger on it.

"No place for man I want woman, woman, woman."- the monster said angrily.

"Who is this pervert ape and why does any girl come near it? He is dumbass." – Ben said to himself in his mind.

"No more man only woman." – The beast said angrily. His arms are in the air to smash Ben but before he could do that Ben activated his Omnitrix.

"Alright monkey no more. Its hero time." – saying this, Ben tapped the dial of Omnitrix and transformed into a huge 12 feet tall dinosaur with T-rex like appearance.

"Humongasaur." – Ben proclaimed with roar.

The ape like monster freeze at his position with dumbfound expression on his face and mouth wide open due to shock.

"Well monkey, time to teach you a lesson about manhood." – Humongasaur said with devilish smug on his face.

Humongasaur landed a punch straight on his ape like face and send him flying in the sky.

"I am sorry sir and I'll grateful for your advice." – The monster said frightfully with fake smile on his face and bump on his head.

"Guess that settles the matter." – Ben as Humongasaur said this and transformed back in his true form.

"Now the, let's find a way to exit."- Ben said with focus.

After walking some distance, Ben suddenly noticed something from the bush and heard some voices.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist." – said one unknown male voice.

"Ice Make Lance." – said second unknown male voice.

"Don't wreck the place you morons." – said an unknown female voice.

There was no doubt in Ben's mind after that. There are people at this place. Overjoyed by this sudden change twist Ben started running the direction of voices excitedly unaware of what destiny awaits him.

…..

 **A/N : Okay guys this my first crossover so, please be easy on me but at the same time critical too, it wiil help in improving the quality alot. Your reviews are of great importance to me. Altough I am not interested in pairings but for the story's sake I'll post etails regarding to pairngs in the next chapter which will be long, trust me. So, if you like my story then please wait patiently because in haste I don't to make this story trash. Also if you have some suggestions about storytelling, please post it in your reviews. It will be of great importance. Thank you.**


	2. Far Away Part-2

Chapter 2

 **Far Away Part-2**

 _ **Ben**_ _: Previously on AB &F_

 _ **belmont666**_ _: Hello folks. How Is it going?_

 _ **Ben**_ _: Shut the fuck up you shithole or I swear I'm gonna kill you._

 _ **belmont666**_ _: Uhhh! No need be so angry (with fake smile). I just wanted to know how you're doing buddy._

 _ **Ben**_ _: (With fake smirk and anger beneath it) How am I! How kind of you to ask me? Well the thing is I was enjoying my birthday (starts yelling in anger) but because of your shitty storyline, I ended up in a forest and if that was not enough a pervert green ape with pink face attacked me. But thanks to Azmuth and Derreck J. Wyatt I had Omnitrix otherwise that thing would've made me its bitch because of you, Jerk._

 _ **Belmont666**_ _: Now, now don't be so angry. Just look at the bright side, who knows maybe you find a hot chick in tiny bikini and you may…_

 _Author didn't get the chance to complete his sentence because of ahh! Well someone was not in a good mood._

 _ **Ben**_ _: How about you meet Rath's fist…_

 _Well Ben also wasn't to complete his sentence and action as author's makes his run for his life and hopefully escapes.(Author's courtesy)_

 _ **Ben**_ _: Hey! Come back here you asshole or I'll squash you on your ass on the next chapter's recap._

 _End of recap. This is such a pain._

 **Somewhere in a forest in an unknown land**

"What the" were the only words that left the Ben's mouth whose eyes were as wide as saucer plate and completely white with jaw hanging down in shock and awe.

 **Meanwhile, at plumbers headquarters**

Blukic and Driba were sweating bullets with fearful and worried expression on their faces as they were facin Azmuth.

"So tell me one thing my fellow Galvans." – Azmuth said smilingly before he started yelling at them – "How the hell you two ended up being Galvans? Oh wait! That's not important, the thing is how are you going to repair this complete reck piece of my project and bring Ben Tennyson back. You better give me good and logical answer or you will be in hell" – Azmuth completed with Null Void Projector pointing towards them and anime twitches and tick on all over his face.

The only response those two gave Azmuth was their synchronized squeals as they were grabbing each other in fear.

The sudden anger on Azmuth's face disappeared and he sighed before the waterworks started from his eyes (the funny ones) and said – "My poor poor machine."

Although everyone else in the room were in complete panic and worry due to what transpired before them but after hearing those words from wise Galvan's mouth, they were totally dumbfounded. "Huh! He was worried about this thing all this time. Talk about lame." – everyone thought simultaneously.

Suddenly out of blue a man seemed to be in his forties with a metallic hand and metallic stick in his hands appears. He was wearing white cloth like that of scientists and glasses like that of scuba divers were hanging around his neck. It was none other Professor Paradox, the time travelling enigma.

"Wow! That's not a pretty sight. Something looks off." – He said.

"If you are here then you already know what happened, don't you professor." – Max inquired.

"Of course I knew, that's why I am here. But the thing is I didn't expect it to be that much worse." – the time traveler said in a serious tone.

"What do you mean Paradox, care to explain." – this sentence came from worried Azmuth's mouth who has snapped out of his gloom for his destroyed tech.

Sighing as if trying to ease his worries Paradox composed his gesture in his calm tone claimed – "He's on the other side of Ledgerdomain."

After he completed his sentence he was met with mixed reactions of confused look on Max's face accompanied with Rook's looks and Azmuth's look of awe as his face with his eyes as white as saucer plate, his jaw dropped to the ground and he was completely white like ghost "No, not there" was written all over his face.

"So, what's with the Ledgerdomain?" – Rook asked confusedly.

"Beats me." – Max replied.

"It's much worse than I expected. Hmmmm! Are you certain about it Paradox" – Azmuth asked worriedly.

"Yes, I am 100% sure about it." – Paradox answered.

"Then there is no way to bring Ben back without my interdimensional projector." – Azmuth said with full of fear.

"What do you mean there is no way?" – Max asked with alarming fear in his voice.

"It means there is no way because Paradox can't go there." – Azmuth said with neutral expressions on his face.

"What are you saying Mr. Azmuth?" – Rook.

"It's hard to explain but let me explain it. Although I can travel across space and time but there are some places that even I can't excess." – Professor explained.

"So, you are saying that you cannot go there. Come on professor no more jokes right. Ahh! Right." – At first Rook was confident while saying this but when he was about to conclude his argument he realized the gravity of situation.

"Since Alpha Rune was taken from Ledgerdomain, even my entry is prohibited there let alone it's other side." – Professor said.

"Maybe we can use Shop 23's machine to bring Ben back." – Max suggested.

"Ahh! Well I don't think so." – Rook said worriedly as if Max's words touched his weak nerve.

"Why is that Rook? Care to explain." – Azmuth inquired with curiosity.

"Oh no! Don't tell that it's because of that." – Max said fearfully.

"Exactly, It's because of that sir Max. I also told the Plumber's team that you send to apprehend him for his scams and to let me talk to him. But they didn't listen and as Hokestar is completely underground and no one knows where he is, tracking him is totally pointless because we can't find him." – Rook said a bit annoyingly.

 **(In case that you're wandering who Hokestar, well Blarney T. Hokestar also refers to himself as Professor Hokestar was a former conman and currently a salesman at Mr. Smoothy. He has green skin, orange moustache and fourarms. Although**

 **he claims to have left conman ship but he and scams cannot live away from each other for a very longtime.)**

"This is not good. Hey! Azmuth how long will it take to repair your machine." – Max inquired surrenderingly.

"If only some of it's parts were blown then I would have fixed them in an hour or two but due these two nincompoops (pointing towards nervous Blukic and Driba) and their way of repairing it, the machine's core is destroyed too which contained every data and latitudes. So, I cannot exactly tell when it'll be in working position again."

"Ben is doomed." – Max said as if hope was lost.

"And screwed too." – Rook said surrenderingly.

 **Back at the forest**

Ben was trying to comprehend what was conspiring in front of him but he couldn't, due to shocks of what he was seeing.

A pink spikey haired boy of his age with very short temper and anger on his face. He wore black sleeveless jacket, white pants with sandals. But the most distinguishing of all his wardrobe was his white scaly scarf. The boy was Natsu Dragneel who was throwing flames from every part of his body and also eating it **(in short he was using Fire Dragon Slayer Magic.)**

The second was a boy with black-colored spike hairs, necklace in his neck, denim colored trousers and was making ice out of thin air. **(Ice Make Magic)**

The third was a girl with blonde hairs, wearing orange colored sleeveless top and blue miniskirt with whip and some weird keys either of silver and orange color with different shapes and symbols on them. **(A Celestial Wizard)**

The fourth was a girl with scarlet hairs, wearing armor and blue miniskirt. She wielded various weapons and were somehow changing them by vanishing them and pulling them from some sorts of circles **(Magic circles)** in air. **(Re-quip Magic)**

The fifth and final member of this small group was flying blue colored with angel like wings. **(Aerial Magic)**

 **(Yup, what you read above and Ben saw was all true. They were wizards.)**

At first Ben with neutral expressions on his face turned away from them and slapped both of his cheeks as if he was trying to snap out from his dreams, running away from reality but when he turned towards them again nothing changed.

"Holy crap! Its real. Everything that I see in front of my eyes is real, I'm really in some other freaking magical world. How will I get back to my world again? And what if I won't be able go back and much worse this world doesn't have smoothies? How can that stupid projector be so cruel to me?" – Ben said with his eyes wide and white with shock and tears flowing from his eyes (comically).

Recovering from his shock Ben again turned to see the events but this time he noticed something peculiar. There was sign of something like bird with a tail on all of these five people's body and they were fighting a gang all of whose members were wearing dark purple cloak with something odd written on them in some different language and from their looks they didn't appear friendly or decent people to Ben.

Ben was observing them from bushes when suddenly a hooded figure attacked him out of nowhere. Due to his several years of fighting criminals and alien warlords, Ben quickly realized it and defended himself by avoiding his attack and moved a few feet away from his attacker. On a quick glance, Ben recognized the man from the purple cloak group. They were both glaring daggers at each other.

"So, you are a jack in a deck of Fairy Tail and you were planning to attack on us from behind to catch us off guard. Nice try kid but that doesn't work here. You see we the worshippers of god Ankheseram are no push overs. You cannot deceive us from the dark because we are darkness itself." – The man said with devilish smirk on his face and emphasizing the last part by raising the pitch and seriousness of his tone.

After completing his talk, the man again attempted to attack to Ben.

"Fairy what! Dude you really need to watch TV and read newspaper I'm Ben Tennyson, the protector of the universe and who the hell is this Ankheseram, never heard of any criminal by this name." – Ben said with irritation in his voice but reality struck him soon – "Oh yeah! I forget I am not in my world." – Ben thought with much more annoyance on his face. But his words land huge impact on the man in front of him as he was dumbfounded for few moments due to what he heard but then copyright anime twitches and tick marks of anger appeared on his forehead. With his full might he yelled – "How dare you insult our god, our religion by framing them something as low as criminal, you insolent brat" and launched himself towards Ben.

"Ok! Now things are getting out of hands. You called this upon yourself buddy so, don't blame me for kicking your sorry ass. It's hero time." – Ben said with determination and dialed the Omnitrix. The green flash engulfed the Ben and forced the man to cover his eyes.

When the light died then instead of Ben a 9 feet tall bipedal tiger was standing in front of him. He has orange skin with white fur and black stripes all over his with no teams. Long blade like claws were attaches on both of his hands and he was definitely not in a good mood.

"Rath" – Ben proclaimed as Omnitrix completed the transformation.

"What abomination is this?" – The man said with shock and fear of something unknown in his voice.

On hearing this, veins buldged on Rath's head due to anger and he started yelling – "Let me tell ya something you cloaked freak, Rath isn't any abomination, Rath is a serious asskicker who is about to kick your ass." This further shocked the hooded goon but it was cut short by an uppercut on his temple which rendered him unconscious and knocked him out.

Completing the task in hand, Ben again turned back to his human form but this didn't go unnoticed. "I don't believe it, Lord Zaka has been defeated by a measily guild wizard." – One cloaked figure said.

"We cannot fight this one, move it people, return to headquarters." – The other hooded figure said and after that all of them ran from the battlefield along with Zaka guy by throwing gas bombs thus, making a way escape for themselves.

"Come back here you cowards." – Erza said angrily but to no vain. She greeted her teeth and turned her furious gazes towards Ben.

Although confused, Ben realized the gravity of situation from the looks of Erza's face. But he was totally confused too about what was happening. He arrived only few moments ago in this world but he had endured and witnessed so much head muddling things that he stopped paying attention around him but this case was special. After 6 years of hero business it was the first time that he was facing such gazes.

"Well then" – Erza said firmly while walking towards Ben and then after stopping right in front of him, she said – "Care to explain what's going on here and who are you anyway. Are you with those priests or you here for some other purpose? I want each and every detail or else (pointing her sword on Ben's throat) you are dead."

Ben was totally taken aback by the actions of scarlet-haired girl. At first he landed in an unknown land for no good reason then he had to fight a gorilla. As if it was not enough, a man out of nowhere attacked mistaking him with someone else and then this girl threatens him for mistaking him for someone else again. The day was indeed full of shocks for Ben.

"Wow! I haven't seen Erza like this before." – Lucy said nervously.

"Maybe she has a good reason for doing this after all on after he showed up, the whole gang ran away as if they are waiting for him to reveal himself." – Gray said with suspicious look for Ben on his face.

"I feel sorry for this guy. He is facing the same thing that I and Lucy faced on Galuna Island." – Happy said nervously.

"Don't make me remember that cat." – Lucy said with her hand on her face due to embarrassment.

"Whatever! I just want to take this guy on after seeing that tiger like takeover of his." – Natsu said enthusiastically.

"Geez! Can't you think of anything else other than eating or fighting with your thick skull." – Lucy said with a big sweat drop behind her head.

"That's Natsu for ya." – Happy said.

"Shut it cat." – Lucy said with annoyance.

"Give it up Lucy, we all know flame brain has no brain cells." – Gray said a smug.

"You want a piece of me Icy perve." – Natsu said angrily with his head smacked into Gray's with his full weight.

"Oh Yeah! Bring it on pyro." – Gray said with same expressions as that of Natsu ad putting his weight too.

"Well." – Erza said seriously which caused Ben to gulp as he proceeded to speak.

"To be completely honest, I don't know myself what's going on here." – Ben said honestly.

Erza was visibly angry with this answer but the thing that was currently irritating her was Gray and Natsu's bickering.

"Problem boys." – Erza said menacingly with a same look on her face which send chills in both of their spines.

"No mam."- Both said simultaneously with fear with their hands on each other's shoulders and doing their signature friendship dance.

Erza took the sigh as if to release and with that again turned her furious gazes towards Ben who get nervous again.

"What kind of vague answer was that?" – Erza said annoyingly. By clenching the her sword's handle more tightly and with ferocity in her voice – "You better use your words carefully before you use them. Now tell me everything."

"Actually it's kind of complicated and time consuming." – Ben said sheepishly.

"If that's the case then I have no other choice but to listen to you." – Erza said with devilish smug on her face.

After that Ben although nervously, told them everything about himself regarding who he is, where is he from, how he ended here and what he does. A lot of time passed while explaining the things but it was required.

After listening all of this, the wizards had one thing in common, the skepticism which was written all over there face.

"Wow! That's a pretty good story. It must be very taxing for your mind to make up something like that on the spot. You really are a smart animal." – Gray said with disbelief.

"But I'm telling you the truth." – Ben said firmly.

"It may be true but it sounds pretty far-fetched if you ask me." – Natsu said.

"Oh great! That's why wasn't telling you because I knew you wouldn't believe." – Ben said with surrendering look.

"How do you expect us to believe such a story right of the bat without any doubts?" - Erza said with her eyes closed.

"Well, it can be true. I mean my celestial spirits are from parallel dimension too." – Lucy with a genuine point.

"Now that you put that way, part of his story can be believed beside from the look of his face I can tell he is not lying." – Happy said.

"So, Ben that's your name, right." – Erza said while looking at Ben.

"Yeah." – Ben replied.

"If you are not with those priests then why did you help them? That's where I am confused right now." – Erza inquired.

"Like I told you before I was attacked by a man from that band thinking of me as a wizard from some Fairy Tail guild. So, I beat up that guy and most probably after witnessing that man's beatdown whom I guess must be important to them. That's why they ran away with their tail between their legs." – Ben said.

"For the former I can't say anything but for the latter, I can tell you that you bumped into the right group because we four happen to be Fairy Tail wizards. My name is Lucy. She is Erza, that's Natsu(pointing towards Natsu), that's Gray(pointing towards him. And we are Fairy Tail's strongest team." – Lucy said with smile.

"Not fare, you guys always forget about me." – Happy said while crying (comical)

"You are a pain in the butt, stupid cat." – Lucy deadpanned.

"Natsu look Lucy is brushing me away with old lady like creepy looks on her face." – Happy further said crying (comical).

"I'll show you creepy. Watch your back." – Lucy said angrily with her eyes white while greeting her teeth.

On seeing this, Ben smiled with huge sweatdrop on his forehead. But after this, he immediately shifted his attention towards serious matter at the hand.

"So Erza, who were those guys and why were they fighting you?" – Ben inquired.

"They were priests from some unknown dark cult. Let me explain this. In our we have guilds which are kept in check by Magic Council and here in these guilds we take jobs to make some money and help those who are in need. That's the whole point of why guilds exist in first place. But there are guilds who do things in their own way and thus, some of them end up in atrocious business and latter getting banned by Magic Council. But there is one type of group who also do thinks in their own way but far away from the claws of Magic Council." – Erza explained.

"So, they were one those latter part." – Ben again inquired.

"Correct. They were from some that group and they call themselves a dark cult who worships some ancient god and occasionally offers him their respect and devotion with life's of other." – Erza said seriously with anger.

"That's awful." –ben said while clenching his fists.

"Do you have any leads on them." – Ben asked.

"This one was our only lead that you blew up." – Gray said sheepishly.

"I'm sorry about that." – Ben said while lowering his head down.

"Don't be so rude with the new guy Gray. It's not like that he did it on purpose." – Lucy said angrily.

"Give yourself some rest frosty." – Natsu said.

"What did you say punk? " – Gray said angrily while facing angrily.

"Well I said (angrily)…" – before Natsu completed his words Erza knocked both of them dumbfounding Ben and Lucy.

"She is scary." – Ben deadpanned.

"Yup, she is." – Lucy also deadpanned.

"But there is one thing that's still bugging me about you Ben. Would you mind if I ask you." – Erza said.

"Sure, go ahead." – Ben approved.

"Although I don't sense any magic power but your Take-over was way more perfect than its most advanced users. How's that possible?" – Erza inquired.

Now Ben was in the corner. He might have told them everything about himself and his world but he didn't tell them anything about his Omnitrix.

"Uhh! Well you see.." – Ben was about complete before suddenly behind them which got everyone's attention from the group.

"What's going on there?" – Ben said with a panic.

"Only one to know, let's go there." – Natsu said with determination.

"Right, all of you move up." – Erza ordered and everyone started to move towards the spot.

The moment they arrived there, chaos was everywhere. It was small village full of peasant shops near hills where the blast occurred. Where once was a water fountain now had nothing but residue with piles of dead bodies. Blood was scattered everywhere. Although those near fountain received the brutal side of fate as they were completely incinerated but those who were at an assumed at a distance out of danger zone didn't go unscathed too. Some of them were mildly injured while some lost their limbs.

"It's horrible." – Ben said while cocking his fists.

"Oh no!" – Lucy said while covering her mouth with her hands.

"Those who done this will pay for it." – Natsu said ferociously.

"I'm definitely with you on this part dude." – Ben said with anger.

"But what exactly happened here?" – Gray inquired.

"It was the priests." – A middle aged man answered.

"You mean the priests from some dark cult who worship an ancient god." – Erza asked.

"Yes." – The man said with agony in his voice.

The moment of silence struck the scene and the sound of blowing wind was easily audible. It was daytime when all this happened. It was noticeable from the shine that blood gave due to rays of sun.

"Who are you anyway old man?" – Gray asked in his boxers.

"Gray your clothes." – Lucy deadpanned.

"Holy crap! Why does this always happen to me?" – Gray shouted with white eyes and doing weird poses.

A huge sweat drop appeared on everyone's forehead.

"Pervy flasher." – Natsu taunted.

"You want a piece of me pyro." – Gray said with visible annoyance while smacking his head in Natsu's.

"Oh yeah! Bring it on ice stick." – Natsu said with smirked while smacking his head.

"Geez! And here I thought I'm the only hopeless case here." – Ben said with dumbfounded expressions on his face.

"As an answer for previous question asked by that young man.." – The man said completely ignoring the bickering the two Fairy Tail mages he said – "My name is Zeker Warnia and I'm this village's head."

"What happened here Mr Warnia?" – Ben further inquired.

"I would like to know myself." – Erza said.

"As you may already deduced from the scenery that it's merchant village. This village is known as Velaza. It was peaceful and everyone was in the middle of their work. Some working at the shops, some gossiping near the fountain while children playing. Until they came." – The man concluded with gloom on his face.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Everyone in the village were doing their work until a group of hooded people came towards the village as if they were running from someone. Eventually they stopped in the middle of village a bit far away from fountain which caught almost everyone's attention who were there. After sucking few air, they seemed to relax._

" _I never would have thought that those little fairies will be that strong." – One hooded man said._

" _But who the hell was that takeover mage. He took down Zaka in one blow and his Takeover was way too prefect even for an expert." – Other hooded figure said with little traces of fear in his voice._

" _I don't know but we need to reach the church immediately otherwise Madam Maria will be very angry after our offering's failure." – A female figure among the group said with panic._

" _Who are you people? You aren't from the village nor are from nearby." – An old villager asked._

" _Do you want something fellas?" – A middle aged man said smilingly._

 _An evil scheme landed in one priest's mind. He started moving forward slowly, his hand in hood as if he was taking something out. It was a lacrima that he took out._

" _Thank you for your generosity people. You are so kind but we are in a hurry. But yeah! As an appreciation of your kindness we would like to give you something." – A man with scar on his face the hood said. Sensing what their comrade was planning, the priests stepped back a little._

" _Hey Toga! What do you think you are doing? We don't want any attention. Besides Lord Zaka is still out cold. Don't make it hard for us." – A hooded figure from the previous conversation said with fear._

" _Relax, I'm just showing my gratitude and also completing the job. Killing two birds with one stone." – The man named Toga said with evil wide grin (funny one) all over his face._

" _Don't try to be scary, you idiot." – Most of the hooded priests said simultaneously with sweat drops behind their heads._

" _Hey! Cut it out. Aren't you with me?" – Toga said with embarrassment._

" _What kind of gift are you going to give us chap and what's that about a job? – Old man from the scene said with confusion._

" _Oh don't worry about that. You should feel yourself lucky that you are to be accepted by Lord Ankheseram himself." – Toga said with malicious voice._

" _No Toga, don't do this you idiot." – Female hooded figure shouted with panic. But her voice felt on deaf ears as magic circle appeared on Toga's hands. Lacrima started glowing as he launched the lacrima at the fountain._

 _Judging the looks of scar-faced man and his fellow people's reaction the villagers were horrified._

 _Meanwhile Toga raised his hands toward the sky and with malicious smile proclaimed – "Kind people, accept my gift of enlightenment."_

" _Booooom."_

 _A loud sound echoes in almost all the village as blood was everywhere._

 _ **Flashback Ends…**_

"Before anyone could do something, those people were gone." – Zeker said with sadness.

"Did you try to search for them?" – Erza said.

"We did but it was unsuccessful." – Zeker said.

During the conversation Natsu's eyes got glimpse of something. It was a desolated and dull building located not very far away (maybe 10-15 miles) which resembled the church.

"What's that?" – Natsu inquired.

"Oh! It's nothing. Just an old church. We used to pray there but one night lightning struck it and destroyed it. After that we didn't go there because of its condition." – Zeker said.

This thing got a bit of Ben's attention. At first he glared it for a moment but then looked away as if he ignored it and continued the conversation.

"Don't worry Mr. Zeker.." – Ben said with determination as others glanced at him.

"I'll make them pay for what they did. That's the job of a hero after all to make bad guys cry." – Ben said with a smug.

"Ohh man! This feeling never gets old." – Ben thought about this with pride as he was imagining himself flying in the fields of domination.

"Ahhh! What was that about hero's job?" – Zeker said with huge sweatdrop and confused looks on his face. 

Ben's expression of that of pride were changed into panic with his eyes wide and sweat all over his face as reality struck him hard (very hard indeed) that he was in a different world.

"Ohh! It's nothing just an old hobby. Forget about the latter part." – Ben said with embarrassment with sweat all over his face while waving his hand and started smiling.

"He is weird." – Happy said with neutral expressions.

"Talk about yourself furball." – Ben said with annoyance.

After their conversation with village head, they were a provided a dorm by the chief himself. Gray was reading something, Natsu and Happy were sleeping, Erza was sitting with nothing to do, Ben was thinking something and Lucy just came after taking a bath. Everyone was relaxing in their own way after the gruesome day.

"Nothing can be compared to a good bath." – Lucy said smilingly.

"By the way Ben, you still haven't answered my previous question about your ability." – Erza asked with smile and specks of interest in her voice.

Although all the other members of the group were curious Ben almost chocked as if he had seen a ghost. He turned his head with a weird way towards Erza with an open mouth and twitching upper lip. Seeing the expression on Ben's face, Erza giggled which confused Ben. Although Ben wanted to say something but he was aware of his own situation as he was completely in the corner.

"I'm curious about it myself." – Lucy said.

"Hey Ben! Can you transform into that big cat again." – Happy asked with excitement.

'First of all it's not a cat. It's called Appoplexian and it may sound weird but he is an alien." – Ben said.

"Huh.." – was all that dumbfounded mages were able to say.

After that another long explanation came from Ben about the Omnitrix and his adventures with it. Although he didn't reveal all the details about it but still the mages were in awe and disbelief on what they heard.

"So, let me get this straight you can transform into various cool alien. Man that's awesome." – Natsu said smilingly with excitement.

"Aye Sir." – Happy approved Natsu.

"I must say that's an impressive watch you got there Ben." – Erza said.

"It seems to me like a Takeover/Re-quip fusion magic." – Lucy said.

"But it's not magic." – Ben said.

"Whatever, I just want to try them out." – Natsu said.

"What do you mean by that?" – Ben said.

"I am saying that I'll take on all of your forms whenever you are ready. Do you understand what am I saying?" – Natsu said with a smug.

"Trust me buddy, there are somethings that you cannot accomplish. But I'll still give you a chance." – Ben said.

"Oh yeah! Well I'll like to see you try watch boy." – Natsu said with grin and excitement while his fist cocked and in front of his face.

"You don't say." – Ben said with a confident smug of his own.

Everyone else in the room smiled with happiness. They all learned something new this day and made friends out of each other. They spend rest of their night with talking and sharing their experiences with each other and then fell to sleep.

 **Meanwhile not too far away from the village, In an old ruined building**

"Hmm! I see. What are you saying me is that you were on your way to complete your assignment but those Fairy Tail wizards and an unknown Takeover wizard showed up beat this asshole(pointing towards Zaka) and forced you to fall back." – A female voice said.

"Indeed miss. Otherwise I would have completed it. But I'd completed a part of it." – Toga, the scar-faced man said with nervousness as evident from his stammering. As soon as he completed his sentence a spear came hurling towards him and passed from merely a millimeter from his face as it left the cut behind on his cheek which horrified him to such an extent that his legs became numb and he fell down.

The one who throw the spear towards Toga was a lady in her seemingly thirties wearing a dress similar to that of Fifth Mizukage from Naruto **(Sorry about this but I don't what it is called. That's why I used this reference.)** but of red color. Her hairs are pink in clear and open with a curly look. She had a brown pigment with scar running along her left eye in X-shape. This lady is Madam Maria, the leader of this cult. Her eyes were cold and were screaming of bloodlust.

"That's what annoys me about men like you. No class and always ready to run with their tails in between their legs whenever they feel themselves in trouble. Pathetic, you disgust me." – Maria said in a cold and chilling voice. Her tone made it clear to Toga and the others with that they are in the worst position to talk and it would be lucky for them if they can get at least a painless death.

"Come on Maria, don't give those daggering cold glares of yours to them. Poor creatures are scared to death." – Another man said with a smile from the shadows who was coming out of them. The man had black hair and white color pigment. He appeared to be in his mid-thirties. He had a calm and royal demeanor around himself. His name was Remes.

"What are you doing here, you runt?" – Maria said neutrally.

"Oh come on! That's not a way to treat your fellows and besides I don't come here on my own free will. The order sent me here to analyze your work and its pace. I think you can understand how crucial is this." – Remes said while smiling.

Maria greeted her teeth at Remes words but she couldn't do anything after all the man standing in front of him was right.

"So the order didn't want to take any chances. Huh!" – Maria asked.

"Definitely. And besides it's my personal opinion hear out these folks if you don't mind." – Remes said with his eyes closed and smile on his face.

Toga and the others looked at Remes as if a hope arrived for them saved them from Maria and her ordeal and at the same time Zaka woke up too.

"What's going on here? Where are we?" – was all Zaka was able to say before an iron hammer appeared out of nowhere which crushed Zaka as pieces of his bones and blood splattered all across the hall of church.

"You got a plan." – Maria asked.

"Indeed I do." – Remes said with a sinister voice.

 **Back to the village**

It was the time of morning and every Fairy Tail member as well as Ben were getting for the day.

"Oh man! Last night was so good. I slept like a bear." – Natsu said with smile.

"How can someone sleep with those snorting?" – lucy said with crying voice.

"What can you expect from Natsu. He is an animal." – Gray said.

"You were giving him company too." – Lucy said with a sweatdrop behind her head.

It was a good thing that Natsu didn't hear it otherwise dorm would be in mess.

Suddenly the whole started shaking violently. While Fairy Tail stood unaffected due to their durability but Ben fell down.

"Ben, are you okay." – Erza inquired while struggling a bit at the same time.

"Yes I'm fine. Don't worry about me." –Ben said.

After few moments, the village stopped shaking. A middle aged man came running towards the group. He was in panic and his face was filled with horror.

"Why are you here and what just happened?" – Lucy inquired.

"The hooded figures.." – The man said while breathing heavily and then proceeded further with fear – "Those from yesterday, they are here and.." Before he could, fear choked him.

"Only one way to find out. We must go there." – Natsu said with determination.

"Well there is something that we both can agree on." – Gray said while both looked at each other and passed smirk.

"Alright let's go." – Erza said.

"Ben, do you need help." – Lucy asked while offering her hand to Ben to standup.

"No, but thanks for help." – Ben said while standing. He removed dirt from his pants and they all ran towards the source of all this, leaving the man behind with confusion.

The scene shifted towards the entrance of village. There was almost hundreds of the hooded figures. Behind them standing on the golem made of iron was Maria and Remes. Maria was in her usual attire while Remes had wardrobe similar to that of 18th century Englishman with rose in his hands.

"My my. What a small yet beautiful village? My heart ruptures on seeing it filled with blood. So tragic." – Remes said with a smile on his face while sniffing the rose.

"Whatever, we must make it quick." – Maria said.

"Very well then. Toga are you ready." – Remes.

"Yes sir." – Toga said with bomb lacrimas in his hands.

"Are you certain these buffoons can do this. I think I should have killed them." – Maria said with disgust in her voice.

"You're just a little loose on temper which causes you to loose rational thinking sometimes, Maria. You need me more calm." – Remes said with smile.

"What did you say?" – Maria said with cold eyes while clenching his one fist and taking sword from another.

"No need be so angry; it was just a joke. No harm is meant." – Remes said with smile full of suspicions.

Meanwhile villagers were in panic. They were not able comprehend what was happening in front of their eyes.

"Who are these people? What do they want?" – A villager asked.

"These people, they are from yesterday. They were the ones who blew up the fountain." – Another villager said with trembling voice.

"Oh my, it seems you really did some handy work there, eh Toga." – Remes said smilingly while looking at Toga.

"Thank you sir. It's an honor for me. So, allow me to show you more." – Toga. After this magic circle appeared on Toga's hand and the 6 bomb lacrimas that were in his hands started glowing and were sent hurling towards the village. He repeated this for almost 11 times until he assured that the number of lacrimas he threw were capable of destroying the village and they held more explosive power than before all thanks to Toga's magic. The villagers got horrified on seeing this.

"Oh my god! They will destroy the village." - A female villager said trembling with fear.

"Destroy! Don't use such filthy words. Be proud that lord Ankheseram will accept you as his offering." – Remes said laughing like a maniac.

The villagers were running here and there to protect their lives. In this hustle bustle, a woman with her infant child fell down. She was crying in horror and fear as the bomb was about to hit her. She ducked her head down, hugged her child and turned around to save her child. Deep down she knew that was futile but she still tried while praying to god for help. Suddenly a hexagonal diamond came flying towards them and hit the lacrima. Most of the nearby lacrimas also receive the same due to which they were blown away in the sky and detonated.

"Well that was easy." – The crystal humanoid said. He had one spike on his head and two spikes on his back. His crystalline skin was of bluish green color and he wore attire similar to Ben. He was Diamondhead.

"Heavens wheel." –Erza cried in her knight armor.

"Ice Make Lance." – Gray cried.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist." – Natsu cried.

"Alright Sagitarrious get them." – Lucy commanded.

"With pleasure." – A human like figure wearing horse costume said. He was Sagitarrious The Archer.

And like that the group started the evasion.

"Looks like we made it in time." – Diamondhead said.

"Who are these hooligans?" – Maria said.

"They must be those Fairy Tail wizards." – Remes said with neutral expressions while his eyes were screaming blood.

"No matter where I go, the jerks will be everywhere." – Diamondhead said out loud enough to be audible to Maria and Remes and others.

"Did that freak just called me jerk." – Maria said with twitches of anger on her head.

"Calm down Maria." – Remes said with funny expressions and sweat all over his face.

"How dare you insult a beauty like me, you crystalline creep? You just broke my heart." – Maria said with childish and shy smile with blush on her face and round tears in her eyes.

"Oh man! I love her feminine wilds." – One hooded figure said.

"She is so cute." – A villager said with blush and smile on his face. Almost all men except Ben, Natsu and Gray were blushing on seeing Maria's feminine looks.

"In case you all forget she is here to kill you dummies." – Lucy said to village men with a huge sweat drop behind her head.

Diamondhead was standing still as if thinking something.

"You aren't going to hurt are y…" – Maria with a childish voice and blushing face was about to complete another cheesy line when suddenly she was interrupted by Diamondhead.

"Who is this wrinkle face and why is she acting so weird?" – Diamondhead said with neutral expressions.

All the cult people were in shock.

On the other hand Maria was oozing bloodlust while Remes was standing a bit away from her as if trying to protect himself.

"Those will be your last words this, Iron Make – Cub Legion." – Maria cried with anger and twitches of anger on all over her face.

Suddenly almost 50 to 60 cubs of iron appeared from the sky and rained down on the village.

"This is bad." – Natsu said.

"Seriously! She is a maker wizard." – Gray said with shock.

"Oh No!" – Lucy said with fear while Erza was annoyed of her incompetence to do anything in the situation. Although she could use her Adamantine Armor but it won't be able to cover such large area.

"Not so fast wrinkle face." – Diamondhead said as he created 4 giant pillars of diamond surrounding the entire village by slamming his hands in the ground and then molded them to shield the village. Sure diamond was stronger than iron as cubs were stopped by diamond in the mid-air. Everyone was in awe when they saw this. Surely, Maria was pissed even more.

"How did he do that?" – was all Remes was able to say with little shock on his face as 1 or 2 sweat drops were visible on his face.

Diamondhead transformed back into Ben which even more shocked all of them except Fairy Tail mages.

"So he is that Takeover wizard." – Maria said with calm voice and after completing her sentence, a small smile appeared on her lips. " Very interesting." – She further said calmly with a smile.

"Man that was close." – Ben said.

"That was pretty good Ben." – Erza said with smile.

"Seriously man you rock." – Gray said with grin.

"Well thanks for the compliments." – Ben said sheepishly while scratching his head as in embarrassment.

"It seems the job will be bit difficult here." – Remes said with neutral expressions.

"Indeed." – Maria said with seductive smile.

"Toga." – Remes.

"Yes sir. All men, prepare to attack." – Toga cried.

"Here they come." – Happy.

"We can handle them." – Natsu.

"Hey wrinkle face." – Ben said and got what he expected, the blood lusty glares of Maria.

"What is it brat?"- Maria said angrily.

"Is it me or your face looks like crocodile when you smile?" – Ben said teasing Maria.

"You better shut your trash mouth asshole or I'll kill ya." – Maria said with twitches on her face.

"Oh yeah! Well I said bring it on crocodile lady." – Ben said with smile. After hearing those last words of insult, all doors of patience were destroyed as Maria face got dark.

"This runt efinitely has a death wish for himself. Remes you and your men can take on others but that kid is mine." – Maria said with anger in her voice.

"You really provoked her Ben." – Gray said.

"Who cares because I am about to toast these freaks." – Natsu said with fire on his hands and grin on his face.

"Toga, don't you dare make us look like fools." – Maria said with expressions of anger (comical) on her face that horrified Toga (comical).

"She really lost it this time." – Remes said with sweatdrop behind his head.

After this Toga with the rest of his troop marched towards the village as well as Fairy Tail moved towards them and they engaged each other. Toga took bomb lacrimas and launched them with his magic but with more destructive power.

Cocking his fists Natsu jumped as flames engulfed his right fist. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist." – roared Natsu and destroyed the lacrimas.

"Impressive. Although we didn't cross fists earlier but you really are as capable as rumors say Salamender." – Toga said with confidence but deep down he was scared to fight Natsu due to their previous encounter.

"Whatever just make sure you don't get toasted next time." – Natsu.

"You got a pretty big mouth I'll give that punk. Don't whine about getting dismembered when I am through with you." -Toga said with fake smile while twitches of anger appearing on his face.

Toga knew the difference between their powers but he still charge lacrimas with magic and shot them towards Natsu. Natsu tried to destroy them but instead of blasting they smoke screened Natsu. Seeing his tactic working he charged towards Natsu with a lacrima sword to kill Natsu and stroke the sword at Natsu's throat.

"Don't think that because you are stronger than me then you can do things your way. You hould never underestimate the former captain of Magic Council Army's guerilla unit. You see the thing is my Lacrima Magic allows me to create and configure lacrimas according to my will and with my skills I can defeat wizards more stronger than you in a battle. So don't expec.." – Toga said this smug on his face and he was about to say something else but then smoke cleared and what he saw left him awe. Happy was flying a bit above them in the air.

"Impossible. My lacrima sword was as hard as steel. How did he melt it?" – Toga thought with fear on his face.

"I am sick of playing with you. Let's end it here. Fire Dragon Roarrrrrrr." – Natsu said with anger. And with this one attack he blew the Toga high in the air with minor burns on Toga's body and completely knocked.

"Phew! That was fast." – Natsu.

"Aye." – Happy.

Meanwhile Gray and Lucy with Taurus were battling against the cult forces who were using various weapons.

"There are so many of them." – Lucy said.

"But they are nothing more than fodder." – Gray said.

"Miss Lucy. If a beat them then will you give a smooch." – Taurus said with heart appearing in his eyes and grin on his face.

"Why do I end with weirdos?" – Lucy said with embarrassment.

"They are good." -Remes said with smile.

"Instead of complementing them why don't you move your body a bit. You are annoying me." – Maria said with cold voice.

"Scary as ever (sighs). Fine I'll do it." – Remes said.

After saying that Remes jumped from the golem and landed in the battleground right in front of cult forces who were already wiped out and Gray and Lucy. From what Gray and Lucy sensed, his magic was just a bit above theirs but it was sinister enough to send chills up their spines.

"Hey! Lucy did you sense that." – Gray.

"Yeah! It's dark and cold." – Lucy said with tense voice.

"Well Well! We finally meet Fairy Tail. I am not surprised this much after seing you clearing those afterall you have a reputation mof being reckless." – Remes said with smile and with poses.

"I hope you enjoyed your little precious time but as you know every good thing has end and so is yours." – Remes said with cold smile.

"Oh Yeah! Well I say bring it buddy because you are really getting on my nerves." – Gray said with annoyance.

"Why am I getting a bad feeling about this?" – Lucy thought with nervousness.

"Ice Make Geezer." – Gray roared.

"Rip." – Remes said with huge cold grin and voice in apology pose. As soon he said this Gray's body was all covered with cuts and he was bleeding a bit heaviy. He fell down to his one knee.

"Gray." – Lucy cried with horror while running towards him.

"This is gonna be fun." – Remes said with twisted smile all over his face and attacked Lucy who was to late to evade when suddenly smoke appeared out of nowhere.

Meanwhile Maria was observing the battleground.

"So, Remes finally get serious Huh! I pity those fairies." – Maria.

"Hey wrinkle face! How long are you planning to stay up there." – Ben said while trying to provoke Maria which worked pretty well.

"You really know how to piss a woman, you stupid brat." – Maria said with anger and charged forward towards Ben.

"You will be sorry for the day you were born. Iron Make Chariot." – Maria roared as she created a chariot with four iron horses pooling it and she landed on it.

"Let's see how you talk like this now. Iron Make Lancer." – Maria said with maniac smile and created lance while whipping the horses.

"Charge." – Maria roared.

"Alright! Guess I have no choice now. It's hero time." – Ben said with smile and dialed the omnitrix as green light engulfed him.

As light died, a small creature with huge stomach and omnitric symbol was standing there.

"Upchuck." – Ben said.

"So, he can perform more than 1 Takeover. He won't be easy to kill. Damn, why do I have to do this much work." – Maria was confident in her power.

Seeing Maria coming towards him full of confidence, a grin passed from Upchuck's face as he launched his 4 tongues towards the chariot and grabbed it. Before Maria could do something he pulled his tongue and swallowed the whole chariot.

Maria was in state of complete shock. She wasn't able to even utter a word. Meanwhile, Ben who as Upchuck had ingested the chariot and grew fat but for a short moment as he spit it out in the form of laser form which even more shocked Maria and others too who were watching it. Maria merely dodged on the last second with help of her lance with which she deflected it but it sen her careening to the ground few meters. Although she wasn't injured but she was shocked.

"This is completely different Takeover from what Toga told me and what I saw earlier. How many forms does this guy have and how can he transform into them with such perfection. Even the advanced level Takeover mages have difficulty doing this. Whatever be the case but one thing is for sure. He is a tough one." – Maria said with nervousness.

"You better watch your weapons because I gong eat them pulverize them and spit them back on you." – Upchuck said.

"This guy is gross." – Maria said with dumbfound expressions.

Meanwhile, on the other side of battlefield smoke was clearing slowly. Remes was covering his face with suspicious while Gray's face was full of tension.

"Did he got her?" – Gray thought.

"What's going on here? Why are you here Horogium? The lady says with shock," – were the words that both Gray and Remes before the last bit of smoke finally cleared.

The thing standing in front of them was a giant clock man with a huge almirah covering his body in which Lucy was encased. This thing was Horogium, a celestial spirit.

"A weird talking clock who appeared out of nowhere. So, she must be a celestial wizard." – Remes.

"How did you get here Horogium? I didn't summon you." – Lucy inquired.

"I suddenly sensed some distortion in space so, I came s here as quick as possible." – Horogium explained.

"Thank you Horogium." – Lucy said with smile.

"My pleasure." – Horogium said and vanished.

"Idiot clock left his princess totally open. Perfect for me." – Remes jumped towards Lucy to attack her but an ice shield blocked the way.

"Not so fast buddy." – Gray.

"It seems to me that you don't want to live long my friend but don't worry I will fulfill your request of dying right know." -Remes said calmly as another cut appeared on Gray's hand but he stood their determined.

"So stubborn of you." – Remes was about to attack Gray but before he could do that he found himself half buried.

"What just happened?" - Remes thought to himself and was confused.

Suddenly a maid with pink hair and chains on both of her hands appeared.  
"Thanks Virgo." – Lucy said with smile.

"Now do you want to punish me princess." – Virgo said with neutral expressions.

"That's not what I meant." – Lucy said as a huge sweatdrop appeared on her forehead.

"Nice work Lucy but we got to finish it." – Gray.

"k." – Lucy.

"This guy is not normal. Something about him is not usual." – Gray thought with seriousness.

Suddenly ground around Remes in a range of 2 meters got sliced as Remes set himself free which surprised Gray and Lucy.

"What type of magic is he using? It's so bizarre." – Lucy thought.

"Looks like I have no other choice but to stain my hands with your blood." – Remes as he tried to attack Lucy but a torrent of flame pushed him behind.

"Not so fast pal. You better to behave yourself or I'm gonna burn you to crisp." – Natsu said angrily.

"Natsu.." – Lucy said happily.

"Salamender. I see so, I have to kill you to. Well I don't…" – Remes was speaking with confidence but before he could complete his sentence he was encased in ice.

"He is not the only one of whom you should be wary off." – Gray said.

After Gray finished his words the ice started to shatter which Gray saw with neutral exprssions. As the ice shatters completely Remes looked towards Natsu, Gray and Lucy as he prepares himself.

"Hey pyro! You better not get in my way." – Gray.

"Same goes for you frosty." – Natsu.

They both glared at each for a moment and then smiled.

"Is your little bromance over because here I come." – Remes said and charged.

As he moved something invisible like blades started attacking Natsu and Gray. They both got cuts and were bleeding but they also moved forward.

"Ice Make Lance." – Gray.

"Pirece." – Remes roared as he cut through ice make lance with his magic but Natsu went unnoticed as just after he sliced the lance Natsu appeared right in front of him which shocked him.

"Eat this Fire Dragon Iron Fist." – Natsu roared and attacked Remes which sent him flying backwards and fell to the ground and rubble fell on him.

"Did they get him." – Lucy.

"Probably." – Happy said as he came flying towards them.

On the other side of battlefield Maria and Ben who is now transformed as Upchuck are stairing at each other.

"I must say your Takeover magic is very potent." – Maria said with smile.

"I don't use magic dumbass." – Upchuck thought but then he said – "Whatever wrinkle face just bring it."

"You asked for it punk. Iron Make Swords." – Maria roared with annoyance as she sent multiple swords towards who was about to eat them but suddenly Erza came in and deflected all the blades.

"Not so fast you fiend." – Erza said.

Ben transformed back into human and went towards Erza.

"Thanks a lot Erza." – Ben said with smile.

"It's nothing. Instead of this we should be focusing on the enemy in front of us." – Erza.

"Oh Yeah! Right." – Ben nodded.

As Ben and Erza concluded their conversartion Maria was in front of them with her sword in his hand which Ben didn't notice due to which he was about to get killed but Erza saved him in time by Maria's attack.

"My my. Well if it isn't Titania herself. Though I wonder why you saved that brat. Is he your new boy after all you are still young and beautiful." – Maria said with cold voice. Both pushed each other back and glared att each other.

"Why don't you put your dirty brain of yours aside and fight like a real warrior." – Erza said.

"Very well then. Here I come." – As soon as Maria said this they both clashed ther swords repeatedly as they started wrecking a lot of area around themselves.

"What's going on here? I thought the wrinkle face was behind me but now she is fighting. Man this world is really weird." – Ben.

"I wonder how to handle that outspoken brat." – Maria.

"Why don't you concentrate on fight rather than this rubbish." – Erza.

As she said this Erza requiped herself in her Black Wing Armor. Seeing this Maria also got in her stance.

"Alright then let's see how you handle it. Iron Make Warhead." – Maria roared and created hundreds of artilleries full of ammo with their single control in her hand.

"Be gone." – Maria roared as she fired the artillery towards Erza. Erza who was in her black wing easily dodged the first few ammo but then she started using her sword to deflect the bulltes and launched herself forward. But things kept getting worse.

"I have to do something. She is really struggling with those bullets."- Ben thought with worried expressions but then something stuck him.

"Things are getting worse here. I have to do something quick." – Erza though with nervousness.

"Still resisting when you know you won't escape this alive. You are so naïve." – Maria said with smile.

"Wait a second, bullets. Yes, they are made of iron and all her other stuff is made of iron. Well in that case.." – Ben thought as he got the whole thing in his mind.

He dialed his Omnitrix and transformed into black robot like humanoid with gold stripes on his body and his head was levitating.

"Lodestone." – Ben cried.

"Seriously! How many takeovers can this guy perform." – Maria thought with awe and disbelief.

"Its unbelievable and yet amazing." – Erza thought.

Ben now Lodestar send magnetic waves towards Maria and started attracting her artillery towards himself.

"What the..? How is he doing this? His every Takeover has a different power. Who the hell is this guy?" – Maria thought with shock due to what she witnessed. But she left herself wide open.

"Erza now." – Lodestar roared.

"Right." – Erza nodded.

Seeing the opportunity, Erza moved towards Maria and tried to slash n=but she defended herself from her Iron Make Shield. But Lodestar used his magnetic powers again to twist the shield which worked and Erza finally slashed Maria. She was sent flying far away and crashed in her golem.

"Well I hope that settles it." – Lodestar said.

Natsu and Gray who were observing this were surprised.

"Ben is really good with this stuff." – Gray.

"Whatever." – Natsu.

"Amazing." – Lucy.

"Are you all finished chatting and praising him because I'm still here." – Remes' voice echoed as he popped out of rubble under which he was buried. Apart from his bleeding forehead, there was no visible injury on his body.

"You gotta be kidding me. That attack only gave him a cut." – Happy said with shock.

"As much as you want to play I want to play too. But you see we are already short on time. Forces assault." – Remes said.

As he said that a large number of hooded figures came from back entrance of village with magic weapons and marching towards village. Due to previou attack all villagers were already sent to safe position but now they were in dire situation. As those hooded soldiers were ascending with full destruction of village on their mind.

"Damnit." – Erza.

"There is no hope for those villagers now. As you can see we came prepared for you Fairy Tail." – Maria said while standing as her ntire body was overed in iron cage.

"When did she do that? " – Lodestar said with shcok while referring to her cage.

"She must have done that when she was to collide with the golem. But I have no time for this. I am far away from them but I have to stop them somehow. What should I do?" – Erza thought.

"Now this village is doomed." – Remes said with maniac smile on his face, hands spread and Natsu and Gray greeting their teeth towards him.

"Not so fast dude." – Lodestar. As he said that everyone's attention towards him as he was prepring the artillery that he snatched from Maria along with the golem which he launched towards the hooded figures. Due to which Ben wiped out all soldiers with one hit which shocked all of those present there.

"This guy is not normal. Just what is he?" – Maria said with silent anger and disbelief.

"Nice, now all we have to do is deal with this pretty boy." – Gray said but as both he and Natsu moved towards Remes direction. He was gone.

"Where did that punk go?" – Natsu cried with annoyance and anger as his eyes were white (comical).

Meanwhile Maria was clenching her fists and greeting her teeth with intense rage when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm yourself Maria. We will get more chances in future but not this time. Because I'm pretty sure this didn't unnoticed from Orders site." – Remes said calmly with neutral expressions.

"When did he get there?" – Natsu and Gray said in chorus with disbelief and confusion.

At first Maria's shoulders were stiff from anger but then they went loose after a long sigh. Remes smiled towards her while comforting her and then moved his attention towards Erza and Ben who was still Lodestar.

"Sorry folks but the fun is over. You see we have slme other things to do too." – Erza on realizing the situation tried to react but was interrupted when he heard two familiar noices.

"You are not anywhere before some ass kicking." – Natsu roared.

"Well I cannot explain it any better." – Gray said. Both of them's hands were cocked and covered with their respective elements' but were stopped in the mid air as if some kind of force struck them. It was the bloodlust of Remes that stopped them as he glared towards them and then closed his eyes with a smile on his face. Natsu and Gray were not the only one who felt that. Along with Erza, Lucy and Happy even Ben felt that. Although Ben couldn't use magic but the sheer bloodlust was emough make him feel as if bugs were crawling under his skin.

"See you soon." – Remes said with smile as he started disappearing along with Maria who on the last moment glanced towards Lodestar with rage and they disappeared.

A moment of silence occupied the place.

"They was not serious at all with us in a fight." – Gray.

"No kidding." – Natsu.

"It's finally over." – Lucy said while sighing as she fell down due to her legs gave up on her. Ben transformed back into human form while Erza Requiped back into her Heart Kreuz Armor.

"I cannot agree. Although we have won this battle but I don't think they'll take for granted. From what I can comprehend they were holding something up there sleeves." – Erza.

"Especially that guy. What was that magic? At one moment it is on Natsu and Gray's level and the other moment it is always twicw a me." – Erza thought with seriousness.

"Hey! You okay." – Ben.

"I am fine. Just a bit jumbled." – Erza.

"Well that's good." – Lucy.

"Still those guys, they escaped. Although they left the fodder behind." – Ben.

"I'll beat that guy to pulp next time we meet." – Natsu said angrily with his wide and white (comically).

"Geez! Give it a rest dude. You were only to give him a cratch and he almost ripped us both." – Gray said with disgust (comically).

"Talk about yourself ice pervert." – Natsu said while looking somewhere.

"Say it on my face pyro." – Gray said angrily while grinning.

"Oh yeah! Well I was saying.." – Natsu said with same expressions as that of Gray but was cut short when their heads colleded with each other by Erza and both of them knocked out cold.

"That's enough" – Erza said with anger.

"We are sorry mam." – Both Natsu and Gray said with their eyes white anf heads having red bump.

"Did she need to do that?" – Ben.

"You'll get used to it in a time." – Lucy deadpanned.

Finally the peace settled in village second by second as villagers started to come out of safe zone. At seeing the scene all of their faces gloomed and they started laughing and hugging each other. But it was cut short as Ruin Knights made their way towards village which scared Natsu and Gray to death.

"We didn't do anything." – were the only words that Natsu and Gray were able to utter due to fear (comical).

"Who are these guys?" - Ben inquired.

"They are Ruin Knights. THeu are tho ones who check the peace in magic world under Magic Council's orders." – Lucy explained.

"So they are this world's version of army." – Ben.

"Sort off." – Lucy.

Soon the whole matter solved as villagers explained Ruin Knights what happened there because they were blaming this all on our heroes and they captured all the hooded goons. During this time Toga who was knocked out regained his conscious.

"They won't be able to do anything like this again Mr. Zeker." – A Ruin Knight told village chief.

"And as for you Toga. You should be ashamed of yourself." – Same Ruin Knight said.

"Ashamed Hm! Not exactly because it was just a silence before storm. Because you don't know what you are up against. But you will realise soon." – Toga said smiling while eyes screaming evil which sent chills upto Ruin Knight's spine. But he soon gained his composure.

"Take him away." – Ruin Knight said seriously.

After that night came. Villagers along with Fairy Tail wizards and Ben as they celebrated whole time. Finally morning arrived as Fairy tail started to move towards their way.

"Thank you for everything you did. We really feel guilty for not giving you anything." – Zeker said.

"No problem at all Sir. After all we were the ones who came here with our problems." – Ben said as Fairy Tail members smiled.

And with that they moved towards

"So Ben, I was about to ask you where will you go now." – Erza asked.

"Well, firstly I was thinking to go back home but it won't be possible for a while." – Ben.

"How was you thinking of going back to home? Did you find something?" – Happy.

"Ummm. Sort off." – Ben said referring to his aliens in his thoughts.

"I have an idea. Why don't you come with us?" – Natsu.

"Oh come on Natsu. Atleast use your brain for once. We can't just anyone inside the guild the guild." – Gray.

"Well that's a very good idea Natsu." – Erza.

"Are you two out of your mind." – Gray.

"I like the idea too. I mean he helped us with those goons." – Lucy.

"Not you too." – Gray.

"Okay if you insist then I'll come with you guys." – Ben.

"Alright now I'll be able to get a chance to fight you." – Natsu.

"I didn't agreed on that one." – Ben.

"I'll play with that cat form of yours." – Happy.

"It wasn't a cat dumbass." – Ben deadpanned.

And so Ben started his journey towards new future with new friends. Although he wasn't aware tof what future holded for him but he happily moved forward in his new life.

 **Back At Plumber HQ**

"I don't know what I'll tell to his parents." – Max.

"Can't help you on that one." – Rook.

Meanwhile Azmuth and Professor Paradox were conversing on the different side HQ about Ben.

"So, Ben really ended in Ledgerdomain. This is really frustrating as I couldn't do a single think to bring him back. " – Azmuth said calmly.

"The feeling is mutual." – Paradox said calmly too but his voice was full of concerns.

"What are you thinking about Paradox." – Azmuth.

"Do you look at the clocks Azmuth." – Paradox.

"Sometimes." – Azmuth.

"I see them a lot and from what I can see a lot is about to change." – Paradox.

"Are you referring to the timeline of Ledgerdomain." – Azmuth.

"Well only time will tell." – Paradox. After sayng this Paradox vanished as Azuth saw this neutrally.

"I hope it changes for good because Ben you have to get ready for everything that is about happen because things won't remain the same ad they were bound to. Even I can't tell what will happen next with you." – Paradox thought as he moved forward in tie stream and disappeared.

…..

 **A/N : Sorry guys for being as I really got busy for my college admission and some personal matter. I would personally like to apologize Perseus12 to keep the guy waiting. And as for couples, well you will come to know it with this chapter. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and shower it with your love and likes like you did with previous one. I was really overwhelmed.**

 **Thank You.**


	3. The Phantom Lord

Chapter-3

 **The Phantom Lord**

It was a dark place full of dead trees and barren land. Ben was walking in the middle of it.

"Grandpa, where are you? Gwen, Kevin, Rook. Where are you everybody? Answer me." Ben shouted.

"I think I'm the only one here." Ben.

He walked a bit more but something strange happened which horrified him as he stopped walking.

"What's going on? I can't move my legs." Ben said. As he saw at his legs, he was completely shocked.

His legs were completely strangled by the mangroves and the scenery his feet had changed from barren land to swamps.

"Where did this swamp come from? What's going on here?" Ben said to himself with anxiety.

"Tennyson! So, we finally meet again." An unknown but chilling voice called out Ben.

"Who was that? Where are you? Show yourself." Ben said.

Although his voice was audible to a far distance but the only thing that he heard was the voice of someone laughing.

"Hold on a sec. I have heard that voice somewhere." Ben thought with fear. But as soon as this thought hovered over his mind, he was completely surrounded by darkness and it started pulling him molecule by molecule by disintegrating his body.

"Nooo." Ben shouted and as soon as he did that, his eyes opened automatically.

The scene shifted towards carriage which was carrying Natsu who was completely taken over by his unique trait of motion sickness, Erza, Gray, Lucy who was comforting Natsu along with Happy to overcome his poor health condition and Ben who just woke up from his nap.

"Was I dreaming? But it looked so real and that voice." Ben was thinking about this stuff when he was interrupted Erza.

"Did you enjoy your nap?" Erza asked.

"Not exactly." Ben.

"So, you had a nightmare." Erza.

"Sort off..." Ben.

As he said the carriage and Natsu suddenly got his senses back.

"We have reached Magnolia." The man riding the carriage said.

"Alright I'm alive." Natsu said with flames coming out of his mouth.

"He was out of senses a moment ago, and now he is ready to burn everything." Gray said with annoyance and his eyes black (comically).

"Dude you are lame." Ben deadpanned.

The group continued its conversation as all the members kept walking towards their guild through the city. Ben was a bit excited as he was about to see this world's greatest guild – 'The Fairy Tail'.

"So, I was eager to ask you what it's like to be in a guild. I mean it is my first time." Ben asked with smile on his face.

"Well my first time wasn't that good." Lucy said with a huge drop on her head as she remembered her first day at Fairy Tail.

"In fact, I almost got killed on my very first day at guild." Lucy deadpanned with fear of the incident in her voice.

"Are you trying to scare me Lucy?" Ben.

"Stop lying to a guy Lucy, you know it very well that we only got ourselves in a small bickering." Gray.

"Guys don't try to assure me with your lies." Ben deadpanned.

"Don't get yourself so much worried Ben. Everything's gonna be fine." Natsu said with grin.

"It can't be fine if Natsu say something like this." Happy said with grin.

"Your words are even more frightening." Ben said with trembling voice and sweat

drop behind his head.

"Hey Ben! When we arrive at the guild you will fight with me." Natsu said enthusiastically.

"What?" Ben said with confusion.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you that you forget about your promise already. I mean duh…" Natsu.

"You are one to talk jackass." Gray and Lucy deadpanned.

"You really can't think of any other thing, do you?" Ben deadpanned on which Natsu smiled.

"Look at that way. Aren't they from Fairy Tail?" a pedestrian said.

"I thought they got everyone." Another pedestrian said.

"What are they talking about?" Erza said. And as soon as she looked in guild's direction her carefree expressions were taken over by horrified expressions.

"What happened Erza? Why did you…" Lucy was unable to say anything as she witnessed the same scene which was there in front of them. She was accompanied by Natsu, Ben, Gray and Happy who were also horrified by the scene.

Standing in front of them was the building of Fairy Tail pulverized by iron pillars.

"I don't think it is an infrastructure of your guild." Ben.

"No, it's not." Lucy.

"Oh no!" Happy said with fear.

"Someone did this to guild but who. Is it those cult jerks?" Gray said with anger and memory of Maria and Remes.

"It was Phantom." A feminine voice said. Everybody turned their attention towards the source of voice which is a young girl with slender body and gray body. She was Mirajane Strauss, a member of Fairy Tail.

"You mean Phantom Lord." Erza asked with astonishment in her voice.

"It isn't good, is it?" Ben asked. Although Ben was in his own thoughts about the scenario that was in front of him but the anger of Natsu didn't go unnoticed by him.

"They won't get away with this." Natsu said and he was raging with anger.

"It is a good thing that they attacked after everyone left the good." Mirajane said.

"Well that's relief." Gray.

"It's a good thing that everyone is safe." Lucy. It didn't take long for Mirajane to notice Ben.

"Oh! How rude of me? I didn't even notice the newcomer." Although Mirajane asked this with smile but the sadness due to guild's condition remained tact in her heart.

"Well he is not a newcomer. You can say he is more like a guest right now." Erza.

"Is that so?" Mira said humbly.

"Please don't mind me. You have much bigger issues in front of you to deal with." Ben said humbly.

"If the guild is in pieces, where are we operating?" Gray.

"Follow me. You can also come in Ben." Mira.

"Thank you." Ben said awkwardly.

After that, they followed Mira down to the guild's basement. All of them were silent until Mira broke the silence.

"We currently using guild's basement as base of operation." Mira.

When they entered the basement, they were greeted by depressing faces. Although, it was visible that all of them were harboring hatred towards Phantom. But something was stopping them.

"Why don't you guys do something about this matter? I mean those Phantoms or whatever, they are clearly at fault here." Ben said while walking.

"It is not as easy as thing Ben. For now, I can only tell you that our hands are bound to do something." Erza.

Ben didn't get what Erza said but he understood that it was serious.

"Oh Erza! You came back. How did the job go young girl?" An old and small man said with a voice which resembles that of someone who drunk heavily. This man was Makarov Dreyar, the master of Fairy Tail.

"Yes master." Erza said with concern in her voice.

"Hey Gramps! What happened and why aren't you doing anything?" Natsu shouted angrily.

"Relax lad. It was just the guild that they destroyed. It's not like the end of this world." Makarov said with sheepish smile.

"Are you out of your mind old fart? They destroyed our home and you are going to let them get away with like a scared coward." Natsu growled.

"Natsu! That's enough out of you." Makarov yelled and spanked Lucy.

"And you spanked me because." Lucy deadpanned.

"Hands to yourself master." Mirajane yelled with a pout face and Makarov Just ran away totally drunk with giggling and smiling.

"Come back here you jerk." Natsu yelled with comically angry face.

"Calm down Natsu. It's not like that master is not angry. He just cannot act recklessly like you. After all, we can ignore the rules laid down by Magic Council." Erza.

"What's that all about magic council's rules?" Ben said with confuse looks on his face. But the guild members except Team Natsu, were more confused and in awe at Ben's question.

"Are you alright kid, because this is the first time I have seen anyone this blank." Aman in his mid-30s wearing white coat known as Macao said with confusion in his voice due to which Ben got little nervous.

"Ben is not of this country. So, he doesn't about Magic Council and its rule." Gray explained.

"If that's the case you should have spoken sooner." Another man in his mid-30s with long wavy hairs and smoke pipe in his mouth known as Wakabe said.

"It doesn't matter whether he knows or not, we won't get our guild back." A girl with long brown hairs, tanned skin and wearing jeans and bra said. It was Cana Alberona.

Upon hearing this everybody got upset. Ben also got upset on hearing this but he suddenly lightened up as an idea came into his mind.

"If you guys want I can repair your guild." Ben said cheerfully.

"Really! Can you do something like that?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, I can." Ben boasted proudly.

"Thanks a lot kid, we appreciate the help but Fairy Tail is not that weak to take outside help. No offense against you although." Macao with smile.

Although Ben got a bit infuriated on this statement of Macao but deep down in his heart he was happy and felt something very warming.

"They sure are strong people." Ben thought upon seeing the spirit of Fairy Tail mages.

"Whatever I want to beat the crap out of Phantom Lord." Natsu said angrily with comical expressions.

"Geez, lighten up ash brain." Gray deadpanned.

"Say that again popsicle." Natsu said with malicious (and comical) look on his face.

"Want to hear it again flame brain." Gray said with same expressions.

On seeing this everybody started laughing.

After a while, Lucy headed for her apartment with her suitcase and a dog like celestial spirit who has horn like unicorn in place of nose named Blue. She was summing all things that happened with her in past few days. From joining Fairy Tail to meeting Ben and Phantom Lord attack, everything happened so fast.

"Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord sure have a history. You know Blue, I was going to join Phantom Lord before meeting Natsu as they are considered almost as crazy as Fairy Tail. But I love our guild, they are just like family. I don't regret my decision at all." Lucy said smiling towards Blue while walking over an edge near lake.

"Watch out blondie or you will fall in the river." A man from boat sailing in a lake said with friendly tone.

"Don't worry." Lucy replied back with a huge smile.

And with that she entered in her apartment only to meet the happy faces of Erza, Natsu, Happy and Gray as they all were enjoying their drinks and snacks.

"Nice place you have got here Lucy." Erza said with smile.

"You should knock someone's door before entering in their home." Lucy yelled with her eyes coming out of her sockets (in a comical way).

"Why are you here?" she yelled again while throwing her suitcase on Natsu's face.

"Since our guild was attacked by Phantom, there is a chance its members are still in town. So, in order to avoid the attack on guild members by them we are staying in groups. At first Gray and Natsu were to live with you but since you are an attractive teenage girl so I thought it is not safe to let you leave alone with them." Erza said.

"They are going to live here." Lucy said with dumbfounded expressions.

"Tonight, we will be having a Fairy Tail night sleepover party." Happy said with fish in his mouth.

"Besides we have much serious problem in our hands. I refuse to stay in a room which rots of sweat." Erza.

"I don't want to take a bath." Natsu.

"I took bath in the morning." Gray.

"Oh come on boys! Let's take bath together like we used to do when were kids." Erza.

"What kind of relationship do these guys have?" Lucy.

"Kinky." Happy.

"Hey! But what about Ben?" Lucy.

"Don't worry, it was he who insisted on leaving him alone. After all he is not part of the guild." Gray.

"Don't be a jerk Gray." Lucy yelled in anger.

"Keep it down Lucy. It was he who said these words." Natsu said calmly.

"Huh! What do you mean?" Lucy.

"We all know it well Lucy that he can take care of himself. So, don't worry." Erza.

"I guess you are right." Lucy.

"Whatever, I don't care. I just want to beat those Phantom jerks." Natsu said with irritation.

"Oh come on Natsu! Use that thick head of yours at least for once." Gray said with serious tone.

"Besides if both guilds go on war then neither one of them survives." Erza said "At least in current situations." And thought simultaneously.

"What? Is Phantom that powerful?" Lucy.

"They are nothing. Gramps is just too scared to fight." Natsu grunted.

"That's not right Natsu and you know it. First, magic council won't allow it and second, we are equal in power." Erza.

"Really!" Lucy asked nervously.

"From what I've heard they have four S-Class mages just like me who are known as Element 4. Along with that their master Jose is also a wizard saint just like master Makarov (Wizard Saints are 10 strongest wizards of Fiore) but the most dangerous of them is black steel Gajeel, the iron dragon slayer and I have a gut feeling that he is the one who is responsible for the guild's current condition." Erza.

"They have dragon slayer too. And hold on you said iron dragon slayer. Does that mean he eats iron?" Lucy yelled though last part comically.

Ben was staying in a hotel in Magnolia and was trying to find a way to get back. He dialed his omnitrix and when it showed an icon he yelled "It's hero time."

With this Ben transformed into a black humanoid like alien with two horns and white dots all over it.

"Alien X." the alien said.

"It's time to go back home." Ben said to two green masks floating in the air. The one with male and aggressive looks was Bellicus and with feminine look was Serena. After few months of training and conversation with both the faces he became able to control Alien X fully while also resolving their disputes (as they keep on debating and disputing for eons.) due to which they agree on his every proposition.

"So, let's get back to my world. What do you say?" Ben said enthusiastically.

"I am sorry Ben but we cannot do this." Serena said with sadness.

"Huh!" Ben said with confusion.

"You heard it. We cannot do it." Bellicus said bluntly.

"And can I ask you why? Don't tell me that you are in another debate." Ben said laid out expressions.

"Because we don't have the authority." Bellicus said sternly.

"If it is a joke then I am not buying it because you guys are practically omnipotent and you can do anything." Ben said with annoyance.

"But it's true Ben." Serena.

"And why is that?" Ben asked curiously.

"Because we are in another Celestialsapien's territory." Bellicus.

"What do you mean?" Ben.

"Simple we are in different dimension than your native and it's the creation of a very stern Celestialsapien who doesn't allow any other Celestialsapien to interfere with its dimension's pathways. Got it." Bellicus said angrily.

"Okk! But care to explain about these pathways." Ben.

"They are portals for purpose of travelling from one dimension to another." Serena.

"Ohh! So, that's what it is." Ben.

"I am impressed kid that you understand all that without any doubt." Bellicus said in a taunting way.

Ben frowned slightly at this but controlled himself.

"Well, since my work is done. I think I should leave." Ben.

Ben dialed the omnitrix but nothing happened. Confused, on what is happening, he tried again and again. But reality struck him hard (very hard indeed) as he realized what is happening and his face had expressions of laziness and annoyance.

"Well we were thinking that you haven't visited us since your fight with Maltruant so why don't we have a little chat." Serena.

"What do you want?" Ben.

"Let's have a thorough debate all night. I haven't done that in a very long time." Serena said in a very excited voice.

"Besides, we have a very long list of topics to discuss and since we have given you complete control over Alien X so, that's the least you can do kid." Bellicus said angrily.

"We promise that we don't ask you any favor again." Serena said with innocence.

"Somebody just kill me." Ben said with defeat in his voice. And so, his nightmare began.

 **Somewhere else in a dark castle** **:-**

A man was eating iron scrap (you heard it right) but he was not alone as they were many other people who were either drinking or talking. But, they all have one thing one thing in common, an insignia which was that of The Phantom Lord guild.

"Hey Gajeel! I heard that you did a number on fairies. Man! Ain't that nice." A fat man with tan skin said. This thing annoyed the man named Gajeel who was eating scrap but the man was disturbing him. In a fit of annoyance he converted his one hand into iron cub and punched the other man straight in the face in a fit of annoyance.

"How many times do I have to tell you to disturb me while I'm eating?" Gajeel said while the others laughed.

"The dice has been cast." A man emerging from the darkness said. This man was Jose Porla, the guild master Phantom Lord.

"Master." Gajeel said with smile.

"How did the job go?" Jose.

"Fairy Tail guild is in rubbles and I also left a surprise for those fairy scums." Gajeel said.

"Excellent work Gajeel." Jose said with evil smirk.

 **In Magnolia South Gate Park** **:-**

A lot of people were gathered at South Gate Park and they were gossiping and had serious looks on their faces when Natsu, Erza, Gray and Lucy along with Happy entered the park. When they reached near one of its tree, the only emotions visible on their faces are that of horror and rage.

On the tree were carved there three friends Levy, Jet and Droy, the members of Fairy Tail. All of them were assaulted by Phantom mage Gajeel, as it was evident from Phantom's insignia painted on Levy's belly and iron holding them on the tree.

"Oh no! Levy." Lucy said with horror while covering her mouth with her hand.

Natsu was far beyond anger, as he was clenching his fists with his nerves bulging out and his eyes almost lost sanity. But, then Makarov made his way towards the tree with his Wizard Saint coat on him and stick in his hand and when he saw the scene, the burst of magic and killer intent so strong that it scared Lucy erupted from him.

"Master." Erza said with anger while still looking towards tree.

"I can gladly take harm myself and even the guild hall. But I won't accept harm to my children without revenge." Makarov said with anger as he broke his stick which scared Lucy

"We have no choice but to go war." Makarov declared with steel strong determination to Fairy Tail mages.

Meanwhile in the hotel, Ben was still in his Alien X form and totally still.

"When am I gonna get out of here?" Ben groaned in exhaustion.

"Relax boy, we still have about 1000s of things to discuss. Stop being a nuisance." Bellicus.

"Don't be so rude Bellicus, I am sure Ben is as much excited about discussing as we are." Serena.

"I just wanna die." Ben said almost fainting. "And besides what's up with the air filled with tension." He thought.

Due to their condition Levy, Jet and Droy were admitted to hospital and Lucy was sitting next to Levy's bad remembering their time spent together and the relationship of friendship they share

"How can do something this horrible?" Lucy said with tears in her eyes, sadness on her face while clenching her skirt.

 _ **Flashback Starts**_

" _So, I heard from Natsu that you are writing your novel. Can I read it?" A girl with short blue hairs and wearing sleeveless jacket said to Lucy which resulted in Lucy's embarrassment. The girl was Levy McGarden._

" _You can't because it is still unfinished and my writing skills are very bad." AN embarrassed Lucy said._

" _Don't worry about such things. I think you are pretty creative. Oh! By the way, my name is Levy." Levy said with smile._

" _And I'm Jet." A lean man with pony tail said. The man was Jet._

" _And I'm Droy." Another man with pony tail said. The man was Droy._

 _ **Flashback end**_

Somewhere in the Oak Town on a hill lies a colossal structure which houses The Phantom Lord Guild. In the building, people were eating and drinking but some of them were making their way outside.

"Man! I heard Gajeel beat the pulp out of Fairies last night." One of them said.

"If we can do that, why should we stop ourselves by hunting some little fairies." Another one said and they all started laughing. But as they reached the door, their laughter vanished. A sudden explosion that destroyed the gate send them flying high and they looked like grilled chicken. They were under attack.

As the smoke cleared, their attacker was revealed to be none other than Natsu backed by various Fairy Tail wizards.

"Fairy Tail has come calling." And just like that Makarov declared an all-out war.

 _To be continued._

… **.**


	4. Heartfillia

Chapter-4

 **Hearfillia**

 _As soon as The Phantom mages reached the gate, they were blown away and roasted by Natsu's fury backed by entire Fairy Tail._

" _Fairy Tail has come calling." And just like that Makarov declared the war._

"Those are from Fairy Tail. They are attacking us." One mage said.

"Let's show them their place." Another said. But they were soon knocked out and sent flying by a torrent of flame that Natsu created.

"Oh yeah! Well bring it on." Natsu yelled.

And so, the battle for revenge started. Even though they were outnumbered, The Fairy Tail was totally annihilating the Phantom Lord.

"Get them." A Phantom Mage said.

"Let's see about that. Ice Make Arrows." Gray yelled and decimated a small horde of 15-18 mages.

"Card Magic Lightning Strike." Cana yelled and took out some Phantom mages too.

"Ring Magic-Impact." Loke yelled

"Alright, who wants to play with fire." Natsu yelled and took out his share of chunk.

"Heaven's Wheel." Erza yelled as her blades took down the Phantoms.

"Where can I find Black Steel Gajeel?" Erza screamed.

"Well, well. If it isn't the legend herself – Titania Erza. Though I wonder where are Laxus, Mystogan and Gildarts. Are they too busy to come and join the fun or are they just saving their sorry asses? Hm Whatever, I should wait for the right time and then join the fun too." Gajeel said with evil smirk.

Makarov on the other hand increased the size of his body and became the size of the hall.

"He is a monster." A Phantom mage uttered in awe and shock.

"And yet you dared to hurt the children of this monster. You are toast." Makarov yelled and took down a lot of Phantom mazes.

"Huhhhhh. Fight like a real man you pansy." Elman yelled with his Beast Arm active after hitting a Phantom mage.

"I don't believe it. I thought they are just pesky fairies but these guys are insane." A Phantom mage said.

"Erza, take the command here. I'm going to meet Jose face to face once and for all." Makarov declared angrily as he punched one Phantom mage and made his way towards Jose.

"Come on guys, give your best. We cannot lose this battle with master Makarov on our side." Erza.

"All right." Every Fairy Tail said simultaneously.

"The old man fell right in the middle of the trap. Oh Well! Looks like it's my time to enter the battle." Gajeel said and with evil smirk jumped from the wooden planks over the hall and landed in between the battle. As soon as he landed his hand transformed into an iron cub and from it multiple iron cubs emerged which attacked Fairy Tail mages as well as Phantom mages. But as he was about to do more damage, Elman defended himself from his iron cub with his beast arm.

"Elfman, the beast arm. Hehe, you are not as weak as they say. In fact, you're quite good for a Fairy scum." Gajeel said with smirk.

"Talk about yourself. You attacked your friends to get enemies. Hate to tell ya but unlike you I don't turn my back on my friends and attack them. So, stop being a coward and fight me like a real man." Elfman said with seriousness in his voice.

"Aright." Gajeel said as he his hand again transformed into iron cub and attacked Elfman who caught the arm with his beast arm before it could've hit him.

"Impressive. But what will you do about this Fairy scum?" Gajeel said as multiple iron cubs emerged from his hand and he again attacked Elfman who along with other people were knocked back. Elman was about to balance himself when suddenly Natsu landed on his chest and using it as spring board propelled himself towards Gajeel. With his hands covered in fire and battle cry, he punched Gajeel in the face who flew backwards several meters away and collided in wall with its rubble falling on him. But it didn't take long for him stand without any visible damage and after it caressed his cheek.

"So, you are Gajeel, The Phantom's Dragon Slayer. Well buddy, my name is Natsu Dragneel and I'm Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayer." Natsu yelled with anger visible in his voice.

"Another Fairy scum, but you're strong I'll give you that." Gajeel said with smirk while wiping his face.

"Well, you have seen nothing yet pal. I'm just getting started." Natsu also said with smirk with punching his flame embedded fist in another palm.

"Bring it." Gajeel.

"As you wish." Natsu.

"Hey! Not fair Natsu. Fight some else. He is all mine and I was fighting him before you used me as springboard and attacked him." Elfman yelled.

"Sorry Elfman but this one is mine." Natsu said viciously which made Elfman flinch.

"Uhh! Alright, I guess you are more manly than me for him." Elfman said.

"If your little chit chat is over Than let's party." Gajeel yelled with smirk not leaving his face and jumped with his fists converted into iron cubs in the air to attack Natsu who was standing there waiting for Gajeel and when he approached Natsu, Natsu dodged his attack and kicked him. But Gajeel bounced back from the wall leaving crater on it and his iron fist collided head on with Natsu's fire fist and they both skid few feet from their collision point.

"You know what, you are not half bad for a scum." Gajeel said with an evil smirk.

"Don't get so full of yourself. I was just getting warmed up." Natsu said with his own evil smirk.

 **Back In Magnolia –**

"Finally, it was over without me going insane." Ben said mentally exhausted by the debates cum non-stop bickering.

"I don't believe I survived the all-out barrage of that bullshit. Guess I still need to be careful in usage of Alien X." Ben said to himself.

"Must go out to get some fresh air or I'll die of boredom and headache that I got from their blabbering." Ben said while holding his head with his hand. After that he walked out of the hotel, wandering aimlessly jut fulfilling his duty to save his about to explode head. At that moment, the brightness of sun was taken over by gloominess of rain clouds.

"It sure gets gloomy somehow." Ben said unaware of where he was heading as bumped into a girl's shoulder who was caring an umbrella and wearing blue blazer and a cap.

"Oops! Sorry." Ben said while rubbing his head. But the girl didn't respond and just kept on walking as if nothing happened. As soon as the distance between the girl and Ben grew, the clouds started to pour out the rain with full of their might which kept on increasing minute after minute. Ben with agitated yet neutral look glanced the clouds while all getting wet and uttered "Weird" as if somehow, he sensed something by pure instinct.

Meanwhile, after sometime, somewhere else, Lucy was going from market to hospital with some fruits and groceries for Levy and her friends who were currently admitted in the hospital. She was walking across the lane when sky got dark as rain clouds covered sun and soon it started raining.

"That's unusual. Raining like this on a clear day." Lucy said when she noticed someone approaching her and it was a girl, the same girl who bumped into Ben. She was wearing a blue blazer and cap while caring an umbrella and neutral expressions on her face. On seeing the expressions on her face Lucy couldn't hold herself back and asked "Are you alright."

At first, the girl said nothing but when she crossed Lucy, she said something that puzzled Lucy.

"Drip, drip Drop." The woman in blue said.

Totally confused Lucy asked gain "umm. Excuse me."

"I'm Juvia, the rain woman. Where I go, the rain goes with me." The girl now named Juvia said.

"What a wierdo?" Lucy mumbled.

"Well then, guess I'll be going. Nice to meet you." Juvia said bluntly while keep moving.

"Hey wait. Take the rain with you." Lucy yelled but didn't get any answer. She was about to say something else but an echoing voice attracted her voice.

"Non (no), non, non. Non, non, non. Non, non, non, non. _II est pasbon de laisser comme ca_ (French translation for 'it's not good to leave like this') dear Juvia. It's so much like you though." The voice said. After this, a bulge started to appear in ground and it soon transformed into a man. The man's demeanor was that of a French noble. After hearing his voice, Juvia also stopped in her path and turned around.

"Great another wierdo. Why am I bumping in so much of them today?" Lucy yelled with funny face expressions.

"We mustn't forget the task at hands like this. _Apprehender la cible_ (French translation for 'apprehend the target')." The man said as he moved like a snake soon was standing beside Juvia.

"Cible that means target." Lucy said with alertness in her voice.

"Oh! How rude of me declaring you target without introduction? Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Sol of the Element 4 also known as Sol of the Earth. But you better call me Monsieur Sol mademoiselle." Sol said politely.

"I heard about Element 4. You guys are from Phantom." Lucy said angrily as she let go of her groceries and took battle stance.

"Corriger (meaning correct). And this is my companion, Juvia of the Rain. We are here to collect you. Please, come with us without creating any nuisance." Sol said politely.

"Are we done notifying? After all we are said to done the job as quickly as possible." Juvia said.

"As if I let you? You are the ones who attacked my friend. I won't let you get away with it." Lucy said anger. But as she tried to grab her celestial keys, she found herself trapped in a water orb and started suffocating.

"It's no use. You cannot break my water lock spell. So, any more struggle will be futile." Juvia said.

Lucy almost lost her consciousness but suddenly a giant fireball hit the ground much to Juvia and Sol's shock and evaporated water orb and a bit of nearby area thus, creating a steam screen.

"The rain is really weird at this place." A figure composed of stones and stones surrounded by flames said. But the most identifying feature of this creature was the symbol of omnitrix between his chest which Lucy recognized.

"But I'm not one to say such things after all I've seen a lot of weird things. But you are the most bizarre one of them all. Guess you really need a Heatblast rain lady because it's payback time." Heatblast said.

"Ben." Lucy said.

 **30 Minutes Earlier**

" _Weird" as if somehow, he sensed something by pure instant, Ben continued "Today sure is gloomy."_

 _Just as he said that, the girl stopped in the middle of her walk and turned to face towards the direction of Ben. At first, Ben didn't notice as he was watching the sky. But after sometime he saw towards the direction of girl and was surprised to see the girl standing over there. Not only that but she was facing the ground which totally hid her facial expressions. The situation was getting awkward by every second._

" _Excuse me, are you alright?" Ben asked by taking the initiative._

" _You are same. All of you are same." The girl said in a bit scary voice which Ben obviously didn't caught._

" _Huh?" Ben said totally confused._

" _You think I'm gloomy. Don't you?" The girl said with anger but this time Ben felt the heat._

" _Hold on! You are misunderstanding. I just said the weather suddenly got gloomy." Ben said innocently while waving his hands in front of his face, unknown of the bomb that he just ticked as twitches on the girl's head were visible and as she lifted her face, it totally sucked the soul out of Ben. The delicate features that a girl should have were replaced by that of a bloodthirsty demon and only one thought came in his mind "Well…..shittttt!"_

" _Now you have done it, you fiend. Dieee!" The angry girl released a torrent of water and before Ben could say something, he was sent flowing with water, towards a building in which his head collided._

 _As Ben laid on the ground a bump appeared and morphed into a man._

" _Non, non, non. Juvia, we have mission to accomplish and this boy is certainly not part of it." The man said._

" _Get out of my Sol. You have no idea what he has done. I'll kill this guy." Girl said with anger._

" _Oh dear! Juvia, we have target to capture. And if don't do it than Master Porla will be sad." The man said politely and as soon as he said that, the girl calmed down as if nothing happened. But unknown to them Ben was conscious and listened everything that they said._

" _Target. But who?" Ben thought._

" _You are very good persuading people Sol." Girl said._

" _Merci du compliment (French for 'Thanks for compliment)." Man said._

" _Stop your French Sol. And remind me who was out target again?" Juvia asked._

" _It's Lucy Heartfillia." Man said._

" _What the hell? Lucy! What do they want with her?" Ben yelled in his mind._

" _Very well then. Let's get going." Girl said and both of them disappeared._

 **Present Time**

"What are you doing here Ben and do you know this chick?" Lucy asked.

"Do I know her? I guess not but I'm indeed going to crisp her and that whisker guy for attacking me earlier." Heatblast yelled pointing his finger in Juvia and Sol's direction.

"What are you saying you disgusting living burning stone? And why should I attack an unknown people or in your case a thing." Sol said.

"Do you want to be grilled that bad whiskers?" Heatblast said in irritated tone.

"Sol, who is this guy?" Juvia asked.

"Oh! You don't need to know because…." Heatblast was about to complete his words when he found himself in Juvia's water lock spell.

"Barking dog and seldom bites. I don't like your type at all." Juvia said but what next happened shocked her. Heatblast evaporated the water lock without breaking sweat.

"You were saying something, gloomy." Heatblast said with sarcasm which showed immediate reaction as he was again caught by Juvia's spell. This time by a torrent of water.

"You are dead meat, you monster." Juvia yelled in anger and continued her onslaught which pushed Ben behind.

"Oh man! This water already is so hot and it is not evaporating very easily. This chick is definitely a hot head." Heatblast said. He then also started to counteract leading it to almost stalemate and when he studied his situation of stalemate, he moved away from the current of water and flew in sky.

"Man, that chick is a real deal. Guess I've to…" Before Heatblast was finished he suddenly got paralyzed.

"What is happening now?" Heatblast thought with panic as he descended towards the ground, collided in it and transformed back in Ben. He was dizzy due to the collision when he felt it again.

"Huhuhuhu. How pathetic have you become Tennyson. You can't even beat a weakling like her now." A voice said.

"This voice. I'm sure I've heard it before. But where?" Ben thought while trying to remember the source of voice and trying to stand on his feet. But as he stood up and moved his head to look up, he saw a pair of huge red eyes staring him as if trying to suffocate.

"What are those eyes? Am I hallucinating? I don't know why but I can't control my body." Ben thought with his brain under hallucination and intense pressure.

"Hold on! It's that boy from alley." Juvia said.

"The one that you knocked." Sol asked while adjusting the lens on his left eye.

"Yes." Juvia.

"SO, he is not an ordinary boy." Sol said with smile.

Meanwhile Ben was holding his head in hands. "My mind! It's as if it's about to explode. I can't bear it. And why can't I remember this voice." Ben thought while greeting his teeth and saliva coming out of his mouth hyperventilating.

"Ben what's happening to you? Are you alright?" Lucy worriedly asked while running towards Ben on fearing for worst. But before she could reach Ben, she was again imprisoned in Juvia's water lock and dropped her celestial keys in the process. After trying to break free for few moments, she passed out. As reality struck Ben, he broke free from his hallucination but still not in complete control of his body and tried to move towards Lucy weakly. But his feet were wobbly.

"Lucy. Hang on." Ben said in a manner as if he was too weak to even move.

"Oh no! you don't." Sol said as huge stone poles came out of ground and hit Ben and sent him crashing in ground with a small cut on his forehead and blood coming out of it. He tried to raise his hands but soon found himself trapped in stone poles.

"No." As Ben said this he lost his consciousness.

 **Back At Phantom Lord Headquarters In Oak Town**

As fight was progressing, the battle was starting to shift towards the direction of Fairy Tail's victory. Everything was like a normal battle. Chaos, injuries and madness in the eyes when out of blue everything seemed to had stopped as tremors could be heard in the hall. Everyone thought that it was just their imagination and they couldn't have gotten more wrong about that. The tremors were soon followed by massive spider web-like cracks appearing all over the guild headquarters as it started to shake violently up to his core and was accompanied by very high magic power which made everyone present their sweat and tremble in front of this tower.

"What is that magic power? It's huge." One phantom wizard said.

"It's master's true power. The spell known as Giant's Wrath. He is unstoppable now." Can said as phantom wizards awed at amount of power displayed by Makarov.

"Since Master Makarov is going all out. We have to do our best too. Fight with all your might." Erza said while pointing sword above in the air and all Fairy Tail wizards pushed their forces one more time to end the guild rivalry once and for all.

"Good going gramps. Leave the rest to us." Natsu mumbled with smile.

"Looks like the old fart has some gas left." Gajeel.

"Worry about yourself. Because here comes Fire Dragon Iron Fist." Natsu yelled as he charged towards Gajeel.

"You are predictable." Gajeel said as he covered himself with his hands in cross shape. And when Natsu hit him, the force of his fist sent Gajeel flying back upwards

but without any damage as his hands protected. As he was descending towards the wooden poles embedded in the roof, he grew iron spikes out of his feet and attached to it.

"Well, the old geyser is finally trapped." Gajeel mumbled.

As battle was progressing, Makarov was also progressing on his way towards Jose Porla, the guild master of Phantom Lord. He was growling like a beast under his breadth and was destroying everything in its way.

"Our guild will be destroyed. If this keeps up." A phantom mage yelled leaving the other Phantom mages in fear of this short old man. The said old man was moving towards his target unchallenged and without any sweat. On marching a bit further, he stopped in front of a gate which immediately started to dismantle.

"Where are you Jose? Show yourself. I've come here to finish this once and for all." Makarov roared followed by the complete destruction of gate and dust up in the air shielding is view in front of him. When the dust cleared, Makarov got even more furious as sitting on his crown before him was none other than Jose Porla, the guild master of Phantom Lord.

"Hello Makarov. How was the trip?" Jose said calmly with a smile.

"I don't come here to chat with you because it is out of the window. Let's finish this battle of supremacy ones and for all because I'm tired of all this and patience have worn out." Makarov yelled and punched the thrown with his enlarged fist. The fist passed right through Jose on which Makarov enraged even more.

"Still on your tricks. Talking to me with your hologram. Come and face me coward." Makarov yelled with fury.

"I don't be needing this face off to beat you Makarov." Jose said with evil smirk which made Makarov suspicions but it was already late,

Makarov suddenly found himself standing between 2 large hands which belonged to a man wearing stripes covering his eyes, hat and was crying.

"What?" Makarov exclaimed.

"So sad." The man said and he performed a magic spell.

The ruckus was followed by screams of Makarov who was sent crashing in the hall of guild. Before Makarov crashed in ground, his screams were heard by all mages present in the ground and the first one to react on it was Gray and Era.

"It's gramps' voice. What happened?" Gray said with panic.

"Master." Erza screamed with horror as she saw Makarov falling helplessly.

After he crashed on the ground, Makarov was surrounded by Gray, Erza, Elfman and many other Fairy Tail mages.

"What happened to gramps and why is he all green?" Gray asked.

"My magic." Makarov said weakly which didn't go unnoticed.

"I don't know but I can't sense any magic power from him." Erza said.

"Does that mean he is a normal human now?" Elfman said horrified.

"Look, their master has fallen. Now is our chance. Crush these fairies." One phantom mage said while smiling sinisterly on which Erza tilted her head towards them with mixed expressions of worry, horror and anger.

"Let's go." All remaining Phantom mages said with evil intentions but some of them were soon halted and obliterated by Natsu's flame.

"Try it douchebags." Natsu yelled.

"Yay." Most of the Fairy Tail mages including Cana, Macao and Wakabe themselves charged forward with battle cry. But the result was catastrophic. Almost half of the Fairy Tail mages got badly injured including Wakabe and Macao, who got injured while protecting Cana from a Phantom mages.

"Stop it at once and retreat. We cannot win this fight without master." Erza said almost on the verge of crying.

"What the hell does that mean?" Natsu yelled while punching a phantom mage.

"What are you saying Erza. We can still win this." Gray yelled. And he was about to say something else when Erza place her hands on his shoulders and buried her head in his chest.

"Please. Without master, we have lost our moral. We have to retreat for everyone's sake." Erza said finally unable to hold her tears which were rolling down on her face. This didn't go unnoticed by Gray.

"Erza." Gray mumbled with confusion.

"You heard the lady. Now get going." Loki said while defeating another phantom mage and like that Fairy Tail finally started to retreat with weakened Makarov.

"Well that was fast." Gajeel said impassively.

"So, sad. The world has lost another great wizard." The same man who attacked Makarov whined and appeared out of nowhere near Gajeel.

"Stop crying Aria, you jackass. If you are so sorry then shouldn't have drained his magic powers in first place." Gajeel said totally annoyed by Aria's crying antiques.

"But I've to do it. Because master said so." Aria said crying.

"Give me a break." Gajeel hissed under his breathe completely irritated.

"By the way our target Lucy Heartfillia is captured." Aria said seriously while tears still coming down.

Although Natsu didn't heard the full conversation but he got the part of Lucy being captured.

"What?" Natsu said horrified.

"What happened Natsu?" Happy asked seeing horror on Natsu's face.

"They have captured Lucy." Natsu said worriedly which scared Happy. Before any them could do anything, Gajeel from above said with a smirk "Looks like our time over here is done Salamander. But don't worry because I'll crush you next time we meet." And with that, he along with Aria vanished leaving behind angry Natsu and worried Happy.

As mages of Fairy Tail were retreating, the Phantom mages were also running behind them with intentions of destroying. One such poor fellow, who was also running behind Fairy Tail mages along with his comrades with smirk and roaring with battle cry, was caught by Natsu, who was literally on fire.

"We need to talk pal." Natsu said with such sinister voice that it scarred the shit out of him.

In Magnolia Town where, the battle between Phantom mages and Ben was fought, a cage like structure made of stone poles was residing which suddenly exploded as instead of stone cage, a huge yellow robotic figure with jackhammer like hands was standing with omnitrix symbol on it (Armordrillo) who transformed back into human or more precisely Ben.

"I swear I'm gonna rip that Sol guy once I found him." Ben said with irritation but soon calmed. He wiped the blood the blood from his head which was still coming out of his wound and his thoughts diverted towards other matter that was bugging him. "I need to go to the hospital first. But whose voice was that and why did it sound familiar?" Ben thought.

Meanwhile somewhere else, almost couple of miles away from the Phantom Lord guild hall or more specifically office was situated, there was castle like building which resembled that of a gothic designed castle stood. And somewhere in this building, there was a cell in which a young girl with blonde hairs who was unconscious and bound with ropes. The girl was Lucy who was earlier kidnapped by Phantom mages who were part of Element 4. Slowly but sheepishly she opened her eyes and tried to observe her surroundings. She tried to stand up but it proved to be futile as her legs and hands were tied with ropes which startled her.

"Where am I?" Lucy asked this herself when suddenly Jose appeared in front of him out of nowhere, which freaked out Lucy.

"It seems you are awake. Well that's good." Jose said with smile never leaving his lips which unnerved Lucy a bit.

"Who are you and why am I here?" Lucy asked after gathering some courage.

"Well it's silly question to ask who am I. I'm sure you remember what happened to you before you passed out." Jose said. For some moments, Lucy tried to absorb his words but after sometime she came to realize what happened to her and where could she be possibly be.

"Y-You are with Phantom, aren't you?" Lucy said with fierce look.

"Indeed. I'm Jose Porla, the master of Phantom Lord guild." Jose said.

"But still this didn't answer my question completely. Why am I here.?" Lucy yelled with fierce look in her eyes. Although on seeing her reaction Jose started to laugh which churned Lucy's gut and made her nervous.

"Why you ask? Because we were paid by your father to bring you back to him." Jose. This completely horrified Lucy as she went pale on mere mention of her father for some reason.

"My father did. But why? He never even cared about me up till now then why does he suddenly want me back?" Lucy yelled with anger mixed with nervousness and anxiety.

"That's a silly question. What kind of father don't want his runaway daughter to return home little girl or should I say Miss Lucy Heartfillia?" Jose said with smirk.

This wrecked and confused Lucy as she started to shake like a little scared kid and only one thought came in her mind "No, I don't wanna go home. Not to him."

….

 **The End**


	5. Munch

Chapter 5

 **Munch**

 **Flashback**

" _Father, father look. I've made a rice ball for you." A small cheerful blonde girl said to a man with stoic face doing some paper work._

 _Although the young girl gave the full view of rice man to her old man, he didn't even bother to look at the ball. Seeing this, the girl got a little upset but she cheered up and extended her hands even more in front of her father and with smile on her face said "I also gave it a shape of a teddy's face father."_

 _On this, the man clenched his fist and started to tremble before he stood with fury on his face and threw the rice ball away, scaring the girl._

" _Lucy! How many times do I have to tell you to stop disturbing me? Go and do your studies." The man yelled with anger which brought tear to little Lucy's eyes._

" _But father…." Lucy tried to say something with tears in her eyes just barely holding themselves._

" _I said go." The man yelled with even more anger on which Lucy flinch and tears to flow on her cheeks. Just after that she ran away from her father's room._

" _But I only wanted to show you my rice ball." The sad little Lucy thought to herself while running and tears flowing out of her eyes and leaving a trail._

 _The scene shifts and we see Lucy got slapped by her father which broke her heart completely._

" _How many times do I have to tell you? Do your studies and become a lady befitting of Heartfillia name but you keep yourself engrossed in petty things. Stop all of this at once." Lucy's father yelled with fierce expressions never leaving her face._

 _After sometime, the man started to walk away and between his walk when he with irritated mood hissed "Pathetic."_

 **Flashback End**

Lucy was uneasy about her father wanting her back and not only that but he hired someone like Phantom Lord to bring her back to him.

"But I don't understand. My father never even cared about me then why do he suddenly want me back?" Lucy said anxiously.

"Kids really are naive and so full of themselves these days. As I already said it to you, every parent wants their runaway child to come back home and move on right path. But all things aside, the thing I don't understand is why a lady of your stature is living with trash guild like Fairy Tail." Jose said with which earned him glares from Lucy.

"Don't you dare talk about my friends like that. You are the one who is trash here." Lucy yelled angrily. At first Jose saw Lucy impassively but then after few moments a smile curled on his lips.

Meanwhile somewhere near the Phantom tower where Lucy was imprisoned. Natsu was dragging the Phantom mage whom he captured along with him angrily while Happy accompanying him.

"Look man, I really don't know what you are talking and neither do I know this Lucy girl and where she is kept. Please let me go." The Phantom mage said totally scared.

"Well I'm not gonna buy it. Guess I've to try a little harder to squeeze truth out of ya." Natsu said sinisterly and soon the Phantom was set ablaze and he started screaming and begging "I really don't know, trust me. All I know is that there is a Phantom guild office a few miles away from here. Please let me go… Ahahahaha…" The mage started to cry in agony. The flames were extinguished by Natsu who was a little agitated and the Phantom mage was lying on ground barely conscious and burnt at most painful places.

"You should've said that before. It could've saved this much time that we wasted and your sorry ass along with your family jewels." Natsu said.

"I'm sorry." The Phantom mage said half consciousness and after that passed out.

"What a pansy?" Natsu mumbled.

"Now what Natsu?" Happy asked.

"We have no other choice. We have to go to that castle." Natsu said with determination.

In the Phantom castle after Lucy's outburst, Jose was amused with smile on his lips.

"Very well. Since you are this stubborn Miss Heartfillia perhaps I should take my leave and talk to you when you fully understand your situation." Jose said with smile and turned around.

"Wait!" Before Jose could go Lucy yelled and Jose turned around to see standing Lucy with suspicious eyes.

"Can you untie me?" Lucy said with modesty.

"Now that's a silly question. Why would I need to untie you? Hehe, you are a naïve girl." Jose said with smile.

"I don't mean it that way. I want to go to the bathroom." Lucy said embarrassingly.

"Playing old tricks with me, aeh. But they don't work against me and I'm prepared for your excuses. So, why don't you lose yourself here." Jose said while holding bucket in his hands.

"You want me to pee in that and here." Lucy said with wide eyes and comical expressions on her face.

"And you want me to untie you, sucker punch me and run away. No, thank you." Jose said with a smile on which Lucy's comical expressions intensified.

After few moments of silence, Lucy did what Jose didn't expect.

"Fine, I'll do it here." Lucy mumbled, completely embarrassed while positioning herself over the bucket.

On seeing this display of Lucy, Jose's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Are you serious? You are really going to pee here in this bucket!" Jose yelled with his jaw dropped and eyes wide.

"What other choice do I have?" Lucy said.

"I don't believe it. I have never seen a young lady as improper as you. But as a gentleman I will not tolerate it." Jose yelled with disappointment and turned his face the other side. When Jose turned his face in opposite direction, a sudden twinkling but deadly star along with a sinister smile on lips took over Lucy. Using the opportunity, she created, Lucy kicked Jose in balls with full force which was accompanied by sound of cracking and totally paled, stunned and frozen Jose whose eyes were bulging out and hands were caressing his abused crouch.

"You know there is a reason why the old tricks still exist. Because they work every time no matter how dire the consequence is." Lucy said with smile and started to run towards the gate of her cell. Before she opened the gate, she moved her face towards now almost half dead Jose with his hands holding the cracked nuts, she said with smile "See ya." And before she moved her face away from Jose, she winked.

But when she opened the door, her eyes got wide with horror in it. Before, her there was nothing but wind and birds. Then, she realized that she was not on ground, no, not at all. But she was on the highest floor of castle. Karma showed no mercy to the blonde girl.

"I forgot to tell you that we are on the highest floor of this castle. So, there is no way for escaping you." Jose said very weakly as if someone was choking him. On his remarks, Jose was smirking weakly as he saw Lucy shaking.

After staring down for few moments, Lucy closed her eyes, took deep breath and did something that almost killed Jose as he passed down completely paled and his crouch glowing red.

After Lucy opened her eyes, she jumped from the castle as a sudden feeling came.

"He is close. I know he is close." Lucy thought. And when she was just meters away from ground she yelled "Natsu." And as if, her voice was listened, a known voice reached her ears with delight "Lucy." Natsu's raging voice liberated all tension in Lucy as he catches her mid-air and received all impact of colliding with ground on behalf of Lucy.

"Woah. It's raining Lucy." Happy said with sarcastic seriousness.

After landing, Lucy slowly moved herself from Natsu and sit down. "Whew! That was close." Natsu exclaimed.

After composing himself, he saw Lucy and he was relieved. Despite being held captive by enemy and falling from such height, she was still herself, unnerved and calm.

"Lucy!" Happy yelled crying and immediately hugged Lucy and buried his head in her bosom.

"I was so worried." Happy cried again.

"Relax Happy! I'm alright." Lucy said with a smile which soon got the pinch of sad expressions mixed within it after thinking about what her father is doing and how is this effecting her friends. Soon, tears started to form around her eyes which went unnoticed by Natsu and Happy as they were busy in their jabbering.

But when she started to cry, they forgot all about their bickering and looked towards her.

"Lucy! Why are you crying?" Happy asked worriedly.

"Maybe she is sad about she almost crushed my face with her boobs. After all they were on my face." Natsu said with hilarious impassive look and Happy's jaw dropped. Lucy started to cry more thinking about her father but Natsu got almost scared.

"Look what you did Natsu. Poor girl is crying even more." Happy said angrily.

"Hey! I was just joking. Really! You were not that heavy." Natsu said trying to persuade Lucy.

"Don't say such mean things Natsu." Happy said. And just like that they started to bicker again.

Finally, thinking herself guilty for her guild and friends' condition Lucy murmured with shaking voice and crying "This is all my fault. I-I'm s-sorry." This snapped both Natsu and Happy out of their bickering. They looked towards Lucy and what they saw was nothing but sorrow.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Lucy kept on apologizing while crying.

"Lucy." Happy also got sad on seeing Lucy's condition.

On seeing her condition, Natsu moved towards her and set her on his back.

"Come on Lucy. Let's go to guild." Natsu said.

Meanwhile back in the castle, Jose was not in very good mood. He was holding and rubbing his crouch to heal the pain but was also shaking and not because of pain. He suddenly released a huge amount of magic and lifted his face which was full of hatred and madness.

"That bitch. She made me angry." He yelled.

 **2 Hours Later In Magnolia Town**

After arriving at guild, Mira went to Lucy's aid and calmed her down. When she calmed down, she told the guild everything about her status and the scheme of her father with Phantom Lord which shocked all of the people and so, the unrest in the guild occurred.

"How can you hide something like that Lucy?" Elfman said.

"I know I shouldn't have hide something like that. I'm sorry guys." Lucy said sadly.

"But still…" before Elfman could finish Gray interrupted.

"You know you can trust us even on something like this. We are your friends here." Gray said passively while looking towards another side on which Lucy's eyes got teary. She didn't think that after knowing all about her and how she was related to their current circumstances, the people from Fairy Tail would still trust her.

"No need to cry Lucy. just don't do anything like this ever again and show some more trust. After all, we all are a big but sometimes a rowdy family." Natsu said.

"Uhh! This is useless. I can't find Mystogan." Cana yelled and tossed around her cards while totally frustrated.

"Guess it can't be helped. That guy is like a shadow." Wakabe.

"Alright I want ten more lacrima bombs. And fifteen gas lacrima bombs." Macao said to other members.

On seeing his old friend and rival Wakabe said "Guess we have to our best."

"it's all right guys." Mira said while sad she tried to cheer the others. After that she turned to lacrima in front of her.

"You can see what's going on here. Can't you Laxus? Master's in very bad condition too that's why I'm asking you, come and help us" Mira said.

"Like I care. Just because you guys got bitch slapped by Phantom you think I'll come for you. What a load of crap? Oh! And as for that old geyser, I don't care if he dies or anything. After all, only after his death that I can become guild master and besides why do I have to clean his mess." A man with blonde hair and thunder like scar on his right eye with muscular build up, named Laxus said.

"How can you say something like that at a time like this? Master is down, most of us have suffered injuries and most of all their target is Lucy." Mira said with anger and sadness.

"Lucy, you mean that new girl. Well, I have a proposition for you. I'll help you if she'll become my woman. What do you say?" Laxus said smirk.

"You pig." Cana yelled angrily who after hearing Mira and Laxus' conversation headed towards Mira.

"That's not the way to speak with someone whom you are begging for help. Make sure what you want. And, if that old geyser somehow pull it off, tell him to retire and hand over the guild to me while he can enjoy watching girls in a bikini that he always does." Laxus said with smirk and the lacrima shattered.

"That bastard." Cana hissed with anger but soon got distracted from her hatred by Mira's crying voice.

"How can someone in this guild can be so heartless? I can't understand." Mira said crying.

"It's not your fault Mira." Macao said.

"That guy has a 100-meter stick showed up in his ass. That's why he is this cocky." Natsu said.

"Forget about Laxus, any news on master." Gray asked.

"Yeah! Alzack and Bisca took him to Porylusica's." Mira said on which everyone paled except Lucy.

"That broom swinging old hag. Huh!" Gray said in disbelief as if almost pitting those three while paled on which Lucy titled her head with confusion.

 **Somewhere In Magnolia Forests**

In a tree house, in between forest woods, the sudden commotion was going on. In the tree house, the master of Fairy Tail guild, Makarov Dreyar was lying on a bed in a death like state. The old woman with pink hair, wearing a cloak which has tooth like thing embedded on both shoulder sides of cloak. Her name was Porylusica, a medical wizard and…

"How is master doing? Will he be able to pull it off?" Alzack said.

"I can't say for sure. His magic has been drained completely and it is as if it has been scattered all around in the air." Porylusica said.

"What do you mean?" Bisca asked. On Bisca's question, Porylusica sighed.

"He is attacked by a spell known as Metsu. The spell is very powerful and the stronger the wizard, the more devastating effect." Porylusica said.

"Well, all we can do is hope." Alzack said with a sigh.

"I just hope that he gets well soon." Bisca said.

"All things aside…" Porylusica said calmly with her eyes closed and then "Why both of you are still here? This place is reeking of human." Porylusica yelled while swinging her broom on Alzack and Bisca like a sword.

"But we were just here to know more about master's condition." Alzack and Bisca said frantically.

"Then why don't you join him. I can arrange that unless you won't leave." Porylusica yelled with demon like expressions on which both Alzack and Bisca shitted themselves. Well, Porylusica was a bit short tempered.

"Alright, alright. We are leaving." Alzack and Bisca said in unison and ran for their lives.

Back at Magnolia Town, in a hospital, Ben was patching himself up with the help of a doctor.

"You should be grateful to god that the wound on your head was not that deep but be careful from next time." A male doctor said.

"Thanks a lot, old timer." Ben said.

"Don't be so thankful lad. After all it is my work." Doctor said with a snort on which Ben smiled.

Ben was about to walk out of hospital when suddenly, Magnolia got shook to its core as if earthquake had hit the Magnolia.

"What's going on?" Doctor said in frenzy.

"An earthquake!" Ben exclaimed.

 **Sometimes Earlier**

The Fairy Tail was in ruckus. Preparations for battle were going on everywhere. Meanwhile, Erza was taking showers to relax and cool her mind. But when the defeated face of Makarov came in front of her eyes she punched wall out of frustration over her own weakness.

"If only I was stronger, I would've saved master." Erza thought. In defeat, she lowered her head and muttered "Damn it, damn it all." And greeted her teeth.

Suddenly, the earth started to shake and panic spread over Erza's face. She covered herself with towel and immediately ran out of the guild to see what was going on where rest of the members were already present and had horrified expressions on their faces.

When she saw, what was in front of her horror filled her face too, as she saw a castle moving with its mechanical leg through sea, towards Fairy Tail guild hall with a flag of Phantom Lord standing on top of it.

"What is that thing?" A random Fairy Tail mage yelled with fear.

"It's Phantom, they have come to fight." Another Fairy Tail mage yelled.

As the chaos was spreading among the peerage of Fairy Tail, the castle stopped its march just a kilometer or two away from Fairy Tail guild hall. At first, silence spread among the fairies but what happened next turned them pale as if blood is drained form their body. In front of them, the castle which has halted its movement started rolling out a humongous cannon which immediately started to power up.

"It's a Jupiter Cannon. We won't survive this from such close range if it hit us." Mira told everybody while she herself was scared.

Before anyone could've done something, Erza dashed forward and started to requip ignoring the gasps of her comrades.

"No Erza stop. It will kill you." Gray yelled.

"Erzaaa." Natsu yelled and he also started to run towards Erza but Gray and Elfman caught him while he was trying to break free.

"Are you out of your mind?" Gray yelled.

"Let me go." Natsu also yelled with anger.

"Like hell I will." Gray yelled again.

 **Present Time**

After the Phantom Lord's movable castle like guild hall stopped, Ben along with doctor and other citizens of Magnolia came out of their houses to see the commotion with children questioning the adults on the structures identity. Suddenly a light started to emerge from Phantom Lord guild.

"This can't be good." Doctor said. It was this time when realization struck to Ben.

"It's in the direction of Fairy Tail. Shit!" Ben thought and without wasting a movement he dialed his omnitrix and when its green light died down, he disappeared in a blur.

On the battlefield of two guilds, Erza was standing in a silver colored armor with shields attached on both sides on her hands, her Adamantine Armor.

"Come at me." Erza said with air of defiance to her enemy on which Jose, who was seating on his throne in guild hall passed a smirk.

And with that Jupiter Canon poured out all the energy accumulated in it in one go. Even from the shouting to stop from behind her will was highly audacious, Erza didn't waver and by combining two shields on both hands together, she created magic seal which was strong enough to counter Jupiter Canon's full might. But soon, she found herself pushed back and after few moments, was blasted away with her armor shattered but she didn't go down without diffusing the Jupiter Canon blast which startled Jose a bit.

As soon as the tug of war ended, Natsu, Gray and few others tried to reach Erza but they could do that, Jose started to speak up.

"That's an impressive display of power but I expect nothing less from Titania Erza. So, I give you one last chance. Surrender Lucy or the suffer the consequences. You only have 15 minutes to decide." Jose said with smirk.

Lucy who was standing in the ground tensed but soon someone spoke "Like hell we will listen to you."

"Lucy is one us so, you have to go through us first." Gray yelled.

"You heard the people. So, try as hard as you can because we are not giving her to you." Natsu yelled.

Although Lucy felt relief on her friends' conviction to protect but she started to cry because they were suffering because of her.

"So, be it. Although I gave you chance but I see that you are as stubborn as Makarov and you will suffer just like him." Jose said smirk but last part with a bit of sinister in his voice.

And just like that, Jupiter Canon started to recharge itself again. And not just that but from Phantom Lord guild, a phantom like shadow creatures started to appear.

"What the hell are those things?" A fairy Tail member said with a moderate fear.

"Those are the handy work of Jose's magic spell. Be careful everyone." Mira.

Using Mira's information, the guild members started to prepare and took down the phantoms head on but Erza was not so prepared. As, out of blue a phantom creature appeared in front of her and was about to attack her when she disappeared in a blue blur which left everyone at the ground and on guild hall in bewilderment.

"Guess my gut always gives me right signal on a right time." XLR8 said. Quickly realizing who her savior was, Erza uttered "Ben." As everybody came over their surprise, they ran towards Erza to whom Ben put on ground carefully and turned back into his original form which caught Jose's eye.

"Erza. You okay." Natsu asked Erza worriedly since she was half conscious.

"Well, I must say that was quite a show. Although barely, but you lived up to your reputation Titania. But it seems that this new Takeover mage really caught my eye. You really showed prowess my boy." Jose said with a smirk which caused uneasiness to Ben but his thoughts were that of irritation.

"For fucks sake, I'm not a wizard. Stop calling me that." Ben thought.

"Now then, I'll ask you one last time to hand over Lucy Heartfillia because if you don't then you won't survive the next blast from Jupiter Canon. You have 15 minutes." Jose said with sinister smile as his Phantom army was waiting in air for his command to tear apart everything.

"I think I should do as he says because if I don't then he'll blow up everyone." Lucy thought with tears in her eyes.

"Looks like we have no other choice." Natsu said seriously which unnerved Lucy.

"But to destroy that canon. Oh yeah baby! I'm all fired up." Natsu said with his signature smile on his face and his fist cocked in other hand.

This statement of Natsu sent shockwave in Lucy's mind and butterflies in her stomach. The thought of these people doing so much for her filled her heart with joy but mind with remorse that they were suffering because of her.

"Please don't do this." Lucy muttered so inaudibly that no one was able to hear. So, she tried to move forward but was caught by Mira.

"Let's go somewhere safe Lucy. We cannot let you get caught or this whole battle will be pointless." Mira said with serious look.

"But Mira.." And before Lucy could complete herself she was knocked by Mira's sleeping spell.

"I'm sorry Lucy but I have to do this." Mira said and took her in the guild.

"We have to do something about that canon." Gray said.

"Hey you, Phantom guy. Don't underestimate the great Ben Tennyson." Ben said with smirk on his face and finger pointed towards Phantom Lord castle. This statement of Ben baffled Fairy Tail members.

"Does he even know what is he thinking and saying.?" Everyone thought.

"And now it's hero time." And with that Ben dialed omnitrix. "Just you wait Phantom. I'm gonna transform into Way Big and blast you from the phase of planet." Ben thought.

As soon as the green light died down, everybody turned white with dumbfounded expressions. On seeing Ben transformed into Upchuck, Natsu said "All this boasting and nothing but a peep squeak. You know Ben, you really are great."

"Shut up, all I'll chew you up jackass." Upchuck growled angrily but then a bright idea crossed his mind.

"Hey Natsu." Upchuck yelled which startled Ben.

"What is it?" Natsu almost squeaked.

"Launch me towards that canon with full speed along with yourself." Upchuck.

"Huh." Natsu blinked on which Upchuck growled.

"If your argument is over than get along with it because the canon is almost ready to wipe us out." Gray yelled.

"Oh right!" Natsu said and put Upchuck on his shoulders while Happy carrying both of them with Natsu using fire under his feet for propulsion.

As soon as they reached near the canon Natsu asked "Now what?"

"Drop me." Upchuck nonchalantly said. On which both Natsu and Happy got dumbfounded.

"Are you stupid or do you want to die early?" Natsu yelled comically.

"I know what I am doing. Just trust me." Upchuck.

"You really want to get fried, aren't you?" Happy said musingly.

"Whatever just drop me already." Upchuck yelled with irritation and tick mark of anger on head due to Happy's remark.

"Fine. Whatever but just don't get yourself killed." Natsu said on which Upchuck smirked and Natsu dropped him.

"Chewy you don't have to say that with such serious stone." Upchuck said with smile.

As he was approaching the canon, it was almost ready to fire.

"What's he gonna do?" Jose with smirk filled with hesitation due to boldness displayed by Ben.

"And now I'm gonna gobble this entire canon in my belly. Here, I come." Upchuck yelled and with that shot his tongues towards canon which wrapped themselves around the canon. At first all were dumbfounded but soon they got awestruck. With the help of his tongues, Upchuck uprooted the canon from castle and gobbled along with a big lacrima. Every Phantom Guild member was out of his/her senses even Jose was no different.

"What the hell is that abomination?" Jose thought.

"No way, He swallowed the entire canon." Erza thought.

Although Ben gallantly swallowed the whole almost charged and ready to fire canon, he was facing difficulty to digest it.

"It's too much. I have to spit it out." Upchuck thought as he was falling down and with every ounce of his strength, he spitted out the canon up in the air in the form of energy which blasted in mid-air and with that he transformed back into Ben and fell into water. Fortunately, the spot where he fell was shallow part of river so, he immediately came over the surface while holding his aching tummy.

"Man! I'm never going to over eat something like that again." Ben said.

"Incredible. That boy destroyed the Jupiter Canon by munching it." Jose thought with smirk and surprise. Meanwhile all Fairy Tail members were awed by Ben's power.

"I never in my wildest dreams would've have thought that he can do something like this with that transformation." Gray said.

"Another fine presentation my young lad. But what are you going to do…" Before Jose could carry on his words Ben interfered.

"Hey you, blonde girls with short skirt loving pedophile." Ben said with vicious smirk which caused a vein to pop out of Jose's head as he was releasing dark aura which scared his subordinated present with him.

"I know that you are a guild master and a supposed big shot. Well let me tell you that you are nothing more than a second-grade cliché villains whom I have defeated in my own show (oops Fourth Wall). So, get ready to get your ass kicked and handed." Ben said with smirk praising himself for his dialogue that he considered badass while pointing his finger towards Phantom Lord caste.

"Wow! Did you that Happy. Ben has his own show. I want to see it." Natsu said while getting excited.

"I also want to see it but we can't Natsu." Happy said a bit sadly and Natsu suddenly get nervous.

"What do you mean Happy?" Natsu asked.

"He is from different world Natsu. And I don't think that we can find his world's stuff here." Happy said with comical sad expressions and tears in his eyes.

"Why didn't you say it before and why does this have to happen to us only?" Natsu also said with expressions as that of Happy and with this they both started to cry anime tears while hugging each other, on which every Fairy Tail member sweat dropped.

"What are those guys doing?" One Fairy Tail member asked to other.

"This time flame brain definitely roasted his mind." Gray said impassively but his expressions suddenly changed to resemble someone who is laying on ice walls and he stepped back a bit from injured Erza while sweating.

"I just want to kill those two. I swear." Erza murmured with intense blood lust (comical).

"Now you have done it brat. You think that you can stop it but let me tell you a sad reality that your show definitely doesn't have what it takes to beat me. And besides do you really thing that you can stop me and my canon alone." Jose said first part with malice but the last line with smirk which made Ben flinch and gulp.

"Well sorry to break it to you kid but canon's core is still active and as soon as it remains I can fire again." Jose said with smirk on which everybody got horrified.

"So, what?" Ben said with his face expressions hidden which confused Jose.

"You are an idiot if you really thought I'm alone in this." Ben said while his head held high with smile on his face. And just as said that Natsu charged inside Phantom Lord with full velocity along with Happy.

"We are going full speed ahead Happy." Natsu said with smile while Happy was carrying him.

"Aye aye sir." Happy also said with same smile.

"Moving straight ahead, I see. So, you want to get blown up by canon. Very well then." Jose said.

"Don't spit the farce old geezer." Ben said on which Jose gave confusing eye.

"Just how are you going to fire without nozzle you jackass and besides you don't have the complete source too anymore since, I just spit it out. But it sure leaved a bad taste in my mouth along with uneasy stomach" Ben said which shocked and angered Jose on which Ben smiled.

"Well since both of them are tying, we should help them too." Gray said.

"I'm coming with you." Elfman and they both dashed towards castle.

Meanwhile Natsu landed inside the castle from where canon was uprooted. When he landed there he saw two lacrimas partly damaged.

"Wow! Ben sure did a number on this place." Happy said.

"Well whatever, we have to move forward." Natsu said as they were there to stop not only canon but Phantom Lord too. But suddenly, a figure came out of nowhere and kicked Natsu on the face thus, sending him crashing into the wall and got buried under the broken wall.

"Natsu." Happy shouted and a moment later a fist emerged out of the stones and a second later they were incinerated. After the fire died Natsu appeared totally harmless.

"Don't worry I'm okay." Natsu said and then he eyed the figure standing in front of him.

He was wearing a red shinobi dress and his black and white hair tied in a ponytail with blood dripping from a cut on his forehead.

"I'm so sorry that you are okay and didn't get injured because that's not my motto. Although, I was here to protect canon but since it is not here anymore so, I can enjoy a little." The man said with a smirk.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked seriously.

"My name is Totomaru and I'm from element 4. Since, not a single trace of canon apart from these lacrimas is left for me to protect, I'm gonna kill you for my time pass." The man named Totomaru said with a sinister smile which got him impassive look from Natsu and nervous look from Happy.

 _To be continued_

 **….**


	6. Element 4 Vs Fairies

Chapter 6

 **Element 4 Vs. Fairies**

 _My name is Totomaru and I'm gonna kill you for my time pass._

Although the words were meant to be chilling, but on seeing impassive look on Natsu's face Totomaru's face faulted.

"Hey! I said I'm gonna kill you. At least try to look a bit more surprised asshole." Totomaru said totally pissed.

"Don't wanna." Natsu said impassively which added fuel to the already burning fire.

"What's that supposed to mean? When somebody says to you that he wants to kill you, you have to act like a scared little girl. So, stop acting like a bit shot." Totomaru yelled.

"Why should I? You look more like whining nappy wearing stubborn kid who wants milk at all cost than a scary killer." Natsu said impassively on which both Happy and Totomaru were dumbfounded.

"Forget the acting crap. I'm gonna enjoy my every second while killing you." Totomaru hissed with totally pissed of voice and smile along with a vein pop on his forehead.

As soon as Totomaru said that, he received a flame engulfed punch from Natsu right on the face and was sent crashing into the wall.

"Quit bugging me." Natsu said impassively.

"Wow! So fast." Happy exclaimed.

"We are done here Happy. Let's move forward." Natsu said to Happy and started to move in direction, which is opposite to wall where Totomaru crashed and was followed by Happy.

As soon as Natsu moved towards opposite direction, the rubble under which Totomaru was buried scattered in different directions due to magic burst which caused to Natsu and Happy move back and got surprised when they saw unscathed Totomaru standing there.

"Getting yourself cocky eh! Dragon boy." Totomaru hissed with a vicious smile that even unnerved Natsu a little bit.

"I see that you're quite a capable wizard. But, let me show you what a true wizard looks like." Totomaru said with a confident smirk but Natsu didn't answer. Instead of that, he engulfed his fist into fire and charged at him.

"Guess, you like this gift from me you real wizard wanna be. Natsu said seriously but as soon as he reached near Totomaru something unexpected occurred.

When Natsu was about to punch Totomaru who had a smile on his face, Totomaru made a hand gesture after which Natsu hit himself on the face with his fire engulfed fist due to which his eyes popped out of his head in a very comical manner followed by Happy's exasperated facial expression.

Natsu soon hit the ground and postured himself in a sitting position immediately.

"What the hell?" Natsu said with shocked expressions.

"Natsu!" Happy exclaimed as he flied to Natsu.

"Are you all right?" Happy asked with concern.

"Yeah! I'm alright. But why did I hit myself?" Natsu said with a bit of awe in his voice.

"I don't know. But seemed like as if your flames are not in your control." Happy said with worry on which Totomaru chuckled which irritated Natsu.

"I'll rip that smug from your face. Just you wait you clown." Natsu yelled as he launched himself again at Totomaru, this time with his both arms engulfed in flames. Totomaru confidently stood on his ground and waited for Natsu to approach him. As soon as Natsu came near Totomaru, he snapped his fingers and both of Natsu's fists hit him simultaneously causing Natsu's eyes to again pop out of his head comically along with blood coming out of his mouth.

"Oh no! Natsu." Happy yelled as he again flied to Natsu.

"I don't understand why am I hitting myself instead of hitting him without my own accord." Natsu said with irritation while looking at his hands.

"That would be because of me." Totomaru said while bowing his head with regards accepting pose and smile on his face.

"You see my specialty is working with fire. In other words, my magic is pyrokinesis." Totomaru said while looking up in same posture that he was before still smiling which caused Natsu to grit his teeth and Happy to get nervous.

"In simple words, I'm the worst possible enemy for you salamander." Totomaru said with closed eyes, smiling face and getting in proper standing position.

"Oh Yeah! Well we'll see about that. Haaaaaaaaaaaah." Natsu launched himself again after saying his words with battle cry and his fist covered in flames, for which Totomaru waited with anticipation.

"Natsu wait. Don't get reckless." Happy yelled with alertness and nervousness with worry while trying to stop Natsu but to avail.

Meanwhile outside the Phantom castle, in front of Fairy Tail guild, Erza was getting treated while Ben was recuperating after all, it wasn't an easy task to take a bite at Jupiter canon and spit it with full force.

"Are you okay." Mirajane asked with a worry.

"Don't worry about me. I may be a regular human but trust me, I've good recuperating abilities." Ben said with a confident smile even though he was in a bit bad shape on which Mira smiled but she soon got nervous when she saw the castle of Phantom Lord.

"Is something wrong?" Ben asked with concern on which Mira said, "It's nothing." And smiled again although that smile didn't last long.

"It's just too quiet." She said with same nervousness.

"I don't get it." Ben asked with confusion.

"It's just that after dismantling of Jupiter Canon, Phantom's guild master Jose has been awfully quiet." Mira said with worried expression which made Ben a little alert.

Mira nervously hugged herself and said, "Something doesn't feel right."

"You may be right." Ben said with the little alertness that he amassed and looked in the direction of Phantom Lord castle.

Meanwhile back at the same time at which Mira and Ben were talking, at Phantom Lord castle, a fight was ensuing. Natsu was continuously attacking Totomaru but to no avail as either he was deflecting his attacks or turning them against Natsu which was pissing Natsu to no end.

"Take this. Fire Dragon Roarrr." Natsu roared as let out a blast of waves of flames out of his mouth.

But, like before, Totomaru diverted it and it was again on Natsu however Natsu went a bit frantic along with Happy as they both were in the flame's range but somehow dodged it.

"Phew! That was close." Natsu said with relaxing himself a bit but soon enough he found himself hit on his head by angry Happy.

"You idiot, are you out of your mind? Why are you using your magic when he just told you that he can bend your flames against you? An on top of that why are you dodging your flames like a sissy? Aren't you a dragon slayer?" Happy said with comical angry expressions.

"Don't say mean things but and don't worry, my next attack will definitely scratch him." Natsu said with a smile of confidence but got hit on his head by Happy again.

"Ouch! That hurts. Why did you hit me again?" Natsu asked frantically while rubbing his head.

"Were you even listening to what I just said?" Happy said angrily but Natsu just tilted his head due to which Happy face palmed.

"This guy is hopeless." Happy said with depressed look.

"Whatever?" Irritated Natsu said with a tch.

"If your friendly chatter is over then can we fight because I'm itching to kill you." Totomaru said with a maniac smile as he launched himself towards Natsu.

"Here he comes." Happy said with worry.

"Bring It. Fire Dragon." Natsu yelled with confident smile.

"Natsu wait don't use fire." Happy said in a panic.

"Yes, bring out your flames salamander so that I can smash you with those same flames." Totomaru yelled with confidence as he closed distance between him and Natsu.

Just as Totomaru was about to hit Natsu, Natsu exhaled a large amount of smoke from his mouth. On seeing the smoke, Totomaru's eyes widened as it halted his charge and not only that but also blocked his view and he started coughing.

"What the.." But before Totomaru could complete his sentence, the entire smoke converted into flames and it engulfed him. But, after few moments the flame divided in two and in between them was standing Totomaru with his two fingers up in the air as he was using his magic.

"That was a close call." Totomaru thought with nervous look and sweat on his face.

"Not yet pal." Totomaru froze with wide eyes as he saw the source of this yell, Natsu was charging at him with full speed and soon was standing in front of Totomaru with his fist engulfed in flames which caused Totomaru to panic as he moved his other free hand to counter the attack but it was too late. Natsu's fist connected with the upper half of Totomaru's hand and sent him skidding few meters away.

"You were saying about me being not able to touch you with my flames. So, how does it taste like?" Natsu said with a confident smug.

"Cocky son of a bitch." Totomaru hissed under his breathe.

But before he could say anything else or even compose himself, Natsu was on him again.

"Let's see what you do this time." Natsu yelled with his stomach full of flames as he spits them on Totomaru, who had plastered a confident smirk on his face after seeing fames coming his way.

"It looks like landing one hit on me has made you arrogant enough to attack me with flames." Totomaru said with a smirk and his raised his hand to deflect flames but what happened next left him in shock and sweat. Instead of getting completely deflected, the flames deflected only partially and scorched his left hand a bit along with scratching his face leaving a minor burn on it.

"How about my arrogance now?" Natsu said with a smirk but Totomaru returned it with his own smirk which confused Natsu a bit. But his confusion soon became surprise as he saw that Totomaru threw flame from his mouth towards Natsu but of slightly blue color.

"Seriously. Are you sure that you're trying to kill me instead of filling me.?" Natsu said with a bored expression and he gobbled down the flames.

But soon, Natsu's facial expression changed from being bored to strangled gasps as he was holding his throat and was hissing in agony.

"Natsu! What's wrong?" Happy said with totally scared face and started to fly around Natsu.

"Can't breathe." Natsu hissed with struggle while clenching his throat.

"What's wrong dragon boy? Hard to breathe! Well I can't blame you for that, after all it was my strangling flames that are guaranteed to work on someone like you." Totomaru said with menacing smile on his face while moving towards Natsu who was struggling to breathe and was on ground with smoke coming out of his body with scared Happy sitting alongside Natsu, trying to comfort him.

"Allow me to end your suffering by killing you." Totomaru said with vile look in his eyes.

"Kill." Happy's face turned white from Totomaru's statement and he immediately went flying in front of Natsu to defend him.

On seeing this, a bored look came on Totomaru's face and he asked Happy "What do you want birdy?"

"Who do you think you are calling birdy, you two colored wig wearing freak?" Happy said with an irritated comical look on his face and nerves twitching on his head.

"Hey! Take that back you fur ball." Totomaru said with similar expressions like Happy.

"Hmph." Was all that Happy replied.

"Don't hmph me." Annoyed Totomaru said and then continued "Fine, have it your way. I'm going to roast you too, birdy." And after that Totomaru jumped to attack Happy. But was interrupted and sent flying back as his face contacted fire. After stabilizing himself, Totomaru said "The hell was that?" while rubbing his face, where he was hit. But his question was answered soon as he saw a figure standing in between smoke which was coming out of the figure. The figure was Natsu from whom the smoke was coming due to which Totomaru's eyes got wide due to surprise.

"I must say that flame was nasty." Natsu said with a smirk.

"How is this possible? You shouldn't have been able to move and yet you are standing." A shocked Totomaru yelled.

"Are you stupid or something. We dragon slayers not just eat our elements for show. We have the ability to completely break it and dissolve it and even dissolve its effect on us." Natsu explained which further shocked Totomaru.

"So, you were faking it." Totomaru hissed.

"Not exactly. At first, your flames caused me problem but I digested it and farted the strangling effect. Hahahahaha." Natsu said with a laugh and comical expressions which earned him dumbfounded expressions from Happy and Totomaru.

"How can you fart something like strangling?" Happy and Totomaru thought while their dumbfounded expressions remained.

"Oh and…" Natsu started and suddenly yelled "Fire Dragon Roar." Which raged towards Totomaru who immediately put his hands forth to use his pyrokinesis to deflect flames and said, "Do you really think that you can attack me with flames after so many tries and landing few lucky hits on me." But the next thing completely shocked him as only a small part of the flame was deflected while the rest was still moving towards so to protect himself, he also threw flames from the magic circles from his hands to nullify the flames which caused explosion but left Totomaru in even more shock and only one thought was going through his mind "How?"

As smoke cleared he could see flames swirling on Natsu's both hands on which Totomaru hissed with anger.

"Now I see. Natsu's attacks seemed random but he was actually trying to overcome the pyrokinesis." Happy thought with expressions of shock on his face but then a smile appeared on his face in place of them.

"So that was your plan from the beginning." Totomaru asked with anger and hissed.

"Huh! I don't know what you are talking about." Natsu said in a casual tone which further angered Totomaru.

"But I can tell that I'm all fired up and you are toast." Natsu continued with a smile on his face which unnerved Totomaru.

Natsu prepared to attack but was soon interrupted by the movement in Phantom Lord castle. After that, the movements became more violent, due to which Natsu's facial expressions became grim due to fear of something and soon his worst fear became reality.

"Uhhhh! Not again." Natsu said in a sick voice while hurling his gut out due to motion sickness which earned him dead eyed expressions from Totomaru and worried (Comical) expressions from Happy.

"Are you shitting me. How can someone get this sick from some simple movements?" Totomaru yelled.

But the ones that were outside were not feeling the same emotions. In fact, it was complete opposite. The look on their face was that of horror.

Gray and Elfman were in middle of the way towards Phantom Castle when they stopped in their tracks due to incoming tremor and water waves as they were moving on an ice path created by Gray over water which got crushed and they got pushed under water by the pressure of water coming through waves.

When they resurfaced they were both shocked and gasped on seeing the scenery before their eyes.

The castle was morphing into something humanoid. First, the hands came out then legs and then head and it became complete.

"Woah!" Only one word came from shocked Gray's mouth.

"This doesn't look good." Elfman said.

Back on the land, the mages were also experiencing the same turmoil of emotions.

"What the hell is that thing?" A scared Fairy Tail mage yelled.

"It's the Titan, a moving humanoid castle. This is bad." MIrajane said worriedly.

"Look, it's drawing something." A Fairy Tail mage yelled.

The Titan was drawing a magic circle with the symbol of four elements – fire, earth, wind and water.

"It's trying to cast Abyss Break. Is he trying to destroy the hall town?" Loke said with fear and anger.

"Don't worry. Natsu along with Gray and Elfman are there. They will stop it somehow." Mirajane.

"What is this Abyss Break thing?" Ben asked.

"It is a powerful and forbidden magic spell which is a dark beam and can obliterate anything in its path. Bigger the circle higher the impact." Loke explained.

"Then, I must move on too." Ben said and dialed the omnitrix. Soon the green light engulfed him and when it died down, Ben was transformed into a humanoid pterodactyl with large wings, long neck and a jetpack at his back.

"Wait buddy.." Someone from the fighting mages tried to stop him but he supposedly ignored him.

"Astrodactyl." He yelled and took flight and in a blink of an eye, reached near Phantom Lord castle.

"Now what?" Loki asked to Mirajane.

"Guess we have to trust him." Mirajane said.

After this, Loki also resumed to fight along with other mages but suddenly he sensed something ominous as it brought fear in his eyes and he started running to somewhere else, abandoning the battle.

"Where'd Loki run of to?" One Fairy Tail mage who was fighting along with Loki asked another.

"Dunno. Maybe he got scared of fight." Another said.

But Loki was running on Magnolia streets to somewhere else and only one thought was lingering on his mind along with a worried yet feared expression "Please, let me be on time just for this instance so I can get rid of this feeling."

Meanwhile back at the battlefield, everything was going from bad to worse. Every Fairy Tail mage who was fighting on the battleground were starting to get tired but Phantoms kept coming towards them after getting destroyed after and after, but they seemed indestructible.

Cana was destroying Phantoms one after another when suddenly, a Phantom passed through her which caused her eyes to widen a bit and she almost fell on the ground as Phantoms could drain anyone from magic after passing through a person but Macao caught her while destroying a Phantom who was about to pass through Cana again.

"Can, are you alright?" Macao asked with a worry.

"Don't worry. Just a little bit tired, that's all." Cana said with a weak smile.

"Hmm. If you say so." Macao said with a little satisfied smile but continued again "I just hope it gets over soon." With a tone of seriousness and calmness.

Meanwhile back at Phantom Lord castle, an agony was ensuing on a certain someone.

"Uhhh! Someone please stop it from moving." Natsu whispered in agony while lying down after puking continuously for several times with Happy flying near his back and rubbing it to make him comfortable while Totomaru was glaring at him with dumbfounded expressions while standing in front of him when suddenly a stinky fluid hit his face which came out of Natsu's mouth after he puked.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?" Totomaru yelled at Natsu with angry (Comical) expressions.

"Sorry pal. Can't control myself." Natsu said with a weak smile.

"Don't give me that." Totomaru yelled again angry (Comical) expressions while moving his hands furiously in air when Natsu started puking again.

"Stop it already." Totomaru yelled again with same expressions.

"Urrrhhh!" Natsu whispered in agony.

"That's it. I'm done with your puking. I'm going to kill you." Totomaru hissed with a malicious (again Comical) smile which alerted Happy who was ignoring him purpose while comforting Natsu and jumped at Natsu.

"No, wait." Happy yelled with fearful expressions after seeing bloodlust on Totomaru's face.

Just when Totomaru was about to attack him, he got totally encased in ice and then was sent flying few meters away after getting hit by something breaking ice and knocking him out in process.

"First, you move to attack on your own now we find you in this condition. You are really pathetic flame brain." A silhouette of a man accompanied by one more said from the dust screen which was created from this event, who was soon revealed as Gray said a smug which caused Happy to smile wide with joy.

The other figure revealed to be Elfman also said "Act like a man." with a smile of his own and fist pumped in the air.

"Ice jerk." Natsu groaned and puked again which caused a vein to pop on Gray's head as he yelled "Are you picking a fight with me." with comical expressions.

As they were chatting, the movement of Phantom castle halted as it fully transformed into its titan form.

"Looks like all the commotion has stopped now at least for a while." Elfman said seriously.

"So, what now?" Gray asked.

"I know." Natsu said while trying to stand up weakly and after maintain balance, suddenly ran off in a completely opposite direction with Happy trailing behind him while yelling out loud "It's time to kick some Phantom ass." Leaving dumbfounded Gray and Elfman behind.

"Well, he has manned up at least." Elfman said with a confusing look and smile.

"More like a real pain in the ass." Gray said while continuing "Well, we have to do the same work as that idiot too." And after that, they started to move forward until two doors came in front of them.

"Looks like we have to split now." Elfman said while analyzing the two paths.

"Can't deny that." Gray said while looking towards Elfman who was standing their watching forward while holding his fist up in the air on seeing which, Gray smiled realizing what Elfman wanted to say and bumped his own fist with Elman's fist to relay his words with action and both of them started to run in two different directions.

After some time, Gray was running on the roof of hall from where he parted ways with Elfman with only one thought in mind "I need a way to stop the assault of Phantoms and this Titan while beating these Phantom jerks."

And with all the things running on his mind, he got so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't see the jet of water coming at him with full pressure until he barely dodged with widened eyes.

"What was that?" Gray mumbled.

"Drip Drip Drop." A voice came from the front of Gray along with clouds and rain which caught his attention. The source of voice came as Juvia in front of Gray as she further continued impassively "I'm Juvia the rain woman, one of the Element 4."

After Juvia said that Gray got in fighting stance and after silence befell. It remained like that for some time as both were staring each other with Gray being a little serious. After their stare down, Juvia suddenly twisted on her legs in opposite and said "Well, goodbye." And started moving hastily in opposite direction which dumfounded Gray as he yelled "Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

Meanwhile, Juvia tried every possible way to distract herself from Gray's yelling as her face was flushed and a nervous expression on it as a sudden thought was going on in her mind "What was that just now? What is this feeling? My heart cannot stop thumping. Is this what they call love at first sight? I can't understand."

"Hey! I said wait." Gray yelled but stopped when he saw up in the sky.

"Rain at a time like this? But the weather was hot and cozy just a moment ago." Gray said with confusion but this stopped Juvia on her tracks as a thought and image of her and Gray getting intimate started to flash in front of her eyes and she unconsciously started to ramble 'Hot and cozy' in her thoughts. But was interrupted when Gray suddenly said "Whatever? I have to stop this fiasco to save others and Lucy." seriously.

This caused all the blush and nervousness to disappear from her face as a thought came to her mind which troubled her more than she could imagine "He's come here to save Lucy. To save Lucy. Lucy is my rival. She is my rival." And just like that she let out a scream of agony while yelling "No." while holding her chest and a jet of water hurled towards Gray which caused him to panic but he immediately froze it with his magic.

"What's this sudden change of personality?" Gray mumbled with tension over sudden changes.

"But if that's how it is then I won't hold back. Ice Make Lance." Gray yelled as several ice lances materialized by Gray and moved towards Juvia. But to the utter shock of Gray, the lances went straight through Juvia without laying a single scratch on her.

"It's no use. My body is completely made up of water. So, you can't hurt me no matter what you throw at me." Juvia said impassively.

"We'll see about that. Ice Make Spear." Gray yelled and a spear hurled towards Juvia but it again went through Juvia which Gray partially figured.

"I already told you cannot hurt me. And now, Water Scythe." Juvia said and two sharp-edged water blades formed from water from rain and moved towards Gray.

"Ice Make Shield." Gray yelled and a shield formed in front of him but when it came in contact with the water scythes, the shield got slashed in three parts which shocked Gray a little but he evaded the attack by putting his shock aside and the water scythes even sliced wall behind Gray thus, getting scattered in water droplets which surprised Gray even more.

"As you can see…" Gray immediately turned his attention towards Juvia as she started to speak again and continues "At a certain pressure, the water can cut even steel and for a water wizard like me it is pretty easy."

"Oh Yeah! Well I ain't got single scratch from it." Gray said with a smug which caused Juvia to blush even more as another thought flooded her head "Oh my! What is this radiating smile? It's making me wanna…" and she let out a scream full of embarrassment because she started thinking of getting intimate with Gray again. It caused a huge sweat drop to appear behind Gray's head due to confusion. But, Gray put it aside as he noticed that the rain got even more heavy and he saw towards the sky.

As Juvia was shaking from embarrassment, Gray suddenly said "Man, what's with this weather? It's so gloomy." Which caught Juvia's attention and it looked like as if a lightning struck Juvia as she could hear the word 'gloomy' resonating in her head again and again and a second later steam started to effuse out of Juvia which almost knocked Gray from the ground and also caused him to turn his attention to Juvia with panic look on his face as her eyes were red and her facial expressions were that of anger. After this, a burst of water suddenly formed and started to move towards Gray at tremendous speed.

Gray sensing the danger immediately created a thick shield of ice in front of him but to his astonishment the ice started to melt. Although, first, he tried to evade it by creating more ice as shield but he saw it not working and with no other option left he jumped from there to evade water and said with troubling expressions "What's with this chick?"

But he didn't get any more time to relax and talk as another stream of hot water came towards him along with angry screams of Juvia.

Gray having enough of this jumped in the air taking a stance and yelled out loud "I am done with you. Take this." And with this released a massive amount of energy and froze all the water and while the water was freezing only one thought was going on in screaming Juvia's mind "They are same. All men are same." As she got encased in the ice and previous memories started to appear in her mind.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _The scene was that of a castle like building and rain fall. A group of children all boys of 10 – 12 years of age were talking to each other._

" _The weather sure is gloomy today." First boy said._

" _Yeah! We should stop taking Juvia with us. After all, the rain comes with her." Second boy said._

" _It's such a gloomy feeling." Third boy said and they all started to laugh to make fun of Juvia._

 _Unknown to them, little Juvia was listening from behind the wall and had a feeling down expression on her face. But she decided to put these things aside, as she started to make a white doll to give it as a gift to other children so that they let her play with them while smiling._

 _However, the next day, when she went out with other kids, it started to rain again much to other kids' dismay and Juvia's anxiety and fear which turned out to be true._

" _Oh man! The rain is not stopping at all." One boy said._

" _It's always so gloomy when Juvia is with us. I hate it. It's so gloomy." Another boy said without even caring that Juvia was standing in front him. Not only that, he also threw the white doll that Juvia made for all children in the mud and stomped on it which broke Juvia's heart as after that she went home running and shut herself in her room where she started to make dolls again while crying this time._

 _But it didn't stop there, even after she grew up, people kept on treating her like this._

" _Juvia, could you please do something about this rain. Because of this we can't do anything. Fishing, camping and lunch, not a single thing." A man with purple hair, wearing a blackish cloak named Bora (You all know about him) said._

" _But, I can't do anything about rain. It's part of me." Juvia said with nervousness and in a bit of high pitch. This battering continued for some time until Bora said in a fed-up tone "That's it, I'm done with you. Can't handle this much gloom." And left Juvia behind while walking away which broke Juvia's heart yet again. But it didn't stop there as wherever she went, people kept on talking about rain and gloomy weather as rain came with Juvia as well. Juvia just listened to the people hiding as people talked about gloomy weather and a gloomy presence. This led to Juvia isolating herself from others until…_

" _You really have a talent little girl. Come with me and utilize it according to your accord." Jose said to her as he approached her with proposal of Phantom Lord which she gladly accepted without second thought as for the time in her life she felt that she was needed._

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

"I thought you'd be different but you're also one of them." Juvia with anger on her face screamed this in her head. Her anger further led to emission of hotter steam from her as ice started to break which put Gray on alert.

Soon, the ice casing Juvia completely sublimed and with her full might she released the hottest water stream she could manifest and it was released at such a speed that Gray didn't even get time to react as it hit him with such a force that he almost went flowing with it but somehow maintained his balance and posture.

"Looks like I have to freeze it again." Gray thought and tried to freeze the water but it didn't work as the water was too hot for ice to even materialize.

"It's no good. I can't freeze it. It's way too hot." Gray thought with seriousness and soon ran out of breath and got flown with water. The water also died as Gray first fell on the ground and then slide a bit on the floor.

"Man! That was some seriously hot boiling water. I can still feel it." Gray hissed due to burns on various portions of his body as he stood up.

"I'm not done with you." Juvia yelled as she was completely transformed into water and headed towards Gray who also got serious and moved forward to face her head on and said, "Bring it" as Juvia again sent a huge wave of boiling water at Gray who dodged it this time.

"I've to do something about this hot water." Gray thought as he kept dodging Juvia's hot jet water attacks.

"He is pretty stealthy." Juvia thought but suddenly Gray vanished from her sight much to her surprise and slipped to her other side to evade and it worked.

"Now, it's my turn. Ice Make Canon." Gray yelled as an ice missile launched towards Juvia which made Juvia anxious as she also sent a water jet towards incoming missile in hopes of diffusing it.

As both the attacks collided the water gets all blown up along with missile but missile did freeze some water and sent shockwave towards Juvia which caused her abandon to her water form due to fear of being froze up and transformed back into her normal form. But, the shockwave still laid its effect as Juvia was sent back a little when suddenly Gray appeared before her and said with seriousness "Not yet." As he sent a huge chuck of ice towards her. Juvia also sent water stream towards him and it remained in tug of war with ice but after some time, the water started to freeze and froze further up to Juvia who was sent flying in air this time along with a bit astonishment on her face but what really astonished her was that as Gray was freeing her water stream, he poured so much magic power in his attack that he froze up the rain water droplets.

"Amazing! He froze the rain droplets. What….. a beautiful ice magic?" Juvia thought and then with eyes full of admiration she looked towards Gray who was preparing his next attack and closed them admitting her defeat.

"Ice Make Geyser." Gray yelled and after that a huge amount of ice erupted from the magic circle formed on ground and quickly moved up to Juvia and froze her as she screamed and after travelling to a certain height, the ice case broke and Juvia started to fall. But she wasn't in panic, but quite contrary she was completely calm and her eyes were closed as a soothing thought was running in her mind "I'm gonna fall on the ground and after that my body will scatter on the earth just like a rain droplet which scatters when it fell on the earth and quenches its thirst. Hmmm! An end befitting to the rain woman Juvia." Unknown to her, Gray was sliding on the slanted rooftop which was near her falling path and on closing the distance between him and her to minimum, he jumped towards her and caught her in the midair. After he caught her, he grabbed the nearest roof edge which halted their fall and caused Juvia to open her eyes out of confusion and surprise. When Juvia saw up above in the sky, a miracle was waiting her. Instead of dark clouds and rain, there was a clear blue sky with sun shining bright and Gray pulled her over the roof and fell by her side while she was complimenting the beauty of clear sky in her head "I's so blue and bright. Just radiating happiness with all its might. It's beautiful." And closed her eyes.

"Hey! You all right." Gray asked with calm and worried tone while sitting with his one hand lying down.

"Yes! But, why did you save me?" Juvia asked with a polite confused tone.

"Beats me. I just felt like it after seeing your tears and sad face." Gray said while smiling but this caused Juvia to realize that there were indeed tears in her eyes. As Juvia touched tears swelled near her eyes, Gray continued "We may be enemies but I can't let a girl who is crying to die in front of me."

This caused Juvia to get overfilled with emotions as more tears formed in her eyes and before she realized, she started to cry again.

"You are nice guy. Even though I tried to kill you a moment ago but you saved me and yet I can't stand your touch." Juvia mumbled and after this passed out with flushed cheeks which caused Gray to panic as he realized what kind of touch was she talking about as his hand was on her boobs.

"Oh crap! What is my hand doing there? Hey! Are you alright? Please wake up. Oh crap!" Gray yelled in panic as Juvia was having another set of steamy dreams with creepy and embarrassed expression on her face.

 **Some time ago –**

Everything that was conspiring on the battlefield between Fairy Tail and Phantoms created by Jose were seemed to be going against Fairy Tail mages as they started to get tired while the Phantoms kept coming without any stopping for a moment.

Meanwhile near the Fairy Tail guild hall, Mira was standing and Erza was residing in the guild as she was resting due to her injuries and low magic power and Laki was also standing near Erza to take care of her.

"How's Erza doing Laki?" Mira asked.

"She is stable but not in a very good shape." Laki said which caused Mira to bite her lip.

"I've to buy some time so, that Abyss Break can be stopped." Mira thought and used her transformation magic and converted her face and body exactly like Lucy and started to move towards the battlefield which made Laki to gasp.

And she frantically asked Mira "What are you doing Mira?" but Mira didn't listen and kept on moving forward and when she came at a distance where she can be heard by Jose, she started to say "Please stop this fight. I'm ready to come with Phantom Lord. So, please stop this all." in Lucy's voice.

"What do you think you're doing Lucy?" Macao said.

"You don't have to go to Phantom to stop this war. And even if you go, then, still there is guarantee that this war will get over." Cana yelled but Mira didn't bulge from her position.

At the same time, after splitting from Gray, Elfman ran forward with full speed without caring about anything but to stop and win the battle against Phantom Lord.

After some time, he found himself running in a hall and was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't realize that a certain someone was also present in the hall, just under his feet. Elfman didn't realize that an eye suddenly popped from the last pavement on which he stepped.

"Non non non." A voice echoed in the hall which caused Elfman to stop in his tracks and then suddenly turned to look behind to see the emergence of a humanoid figure from the floor in a manner as if he was tearing the rocks on the floor just like a piece of cloth.

"What do we have here? A pesky fairy wondering in Phantom. Pas une bonne chose (Not a good thing in French)." The figure now revealed to be Sol said with smile on his face.

"Who is this freak show?" Elfman mumbled but it didn't go unnoticed by Sol.

"Such unpolite words, but what can I say, after all, you are a barbarian man. By the way I'm Monsieur Sol, one of the Element 4…Salut." Sol said in a polite yet mocking tone with a smug look. He was about to say something else but was halted as Elfman attacked him with his bare hands and he dodged it.

"I don't care about your name and but since you're one of the Element 4, you do know about how to stop this giant thing and I'm going to make you spill it out." Elfman said.

"Male Chauvinism, I see. But no worries, you're about to die anyways mon cher monsieur (My dear sir in French)." Sol said but immediately sidestepped as Elfman again attacked him and said, "Speak god damn English you freak." with anger. But Sol not evaded that attack but like a snake, slipped from Elfman's grasp completely.

"Slippery bastard." Elfman hissed and then he pumped his hand as it got covered with stones.

"Oh! So, you're Elfman of the beast arm. One of the famous Strauss siblings alongside your sister Mirajane The She Devil. I've heard a lot about you." Sol said with curious look on his face. But Elfman didn't stop from this as he kept attacking him but Sol like a snake evaded every attack and after some time jumped back to create a distance between him and Elfman.

"It is clear to me that you're a takeover mage like that friend of yours named Ben. But why can't you perform full body takeover like other takeover mages." Sol said and then, wrapped himself around Elfman's arm when Elfman attacked him again and then kicked him on the face which caused Elfman to slide back.

"Why don't you mind your business and shut your mouth?" Elfman said with anger on Sol's statement in such a manner as if Sol had touched a weak and sensitive part of him.

"Mes Excuses(My apologies in French). I was simply trying to comprehend your incompetence for your own magic power." Sol said with mocking smile which caused Elfman to grumble in anger. But, Sol didn't stop here, he further said "Is it because of your lack of talent or is it because you killed your own little sister, Lisanna." with a dark chuckle. On hearing this, Elfman's eyes widened in anger as he completely snapped from his usual demanour and roared with full might "I'll fucking kill you." And jumped towards Sol who still had a mocking and dark smile on his face.

"Roche Concerto." Sol said with a smiling and suddenly Elfman was sent flying in the sky as the floor beneath him exploded into rocks and hurled towards Elfman, hitting him with a full rock barrage and Elfman, bruised from the attck fell on the ground.

"Coward, using cheap tricks. You're no real man." Elfman hissed with anger still on his face but he slowly stood up and assumed his fighting stance.

"I can't expect a barbarian like you to understand the standards of this gentleman. I can take coward as a compliment but I get offended when someone doesn't appreciate my male chivalry." Sol said with a malice voice accompanied by dark smile and yelled "Sable Dance." and a huge chuck of sand started rotating in a whirlwind which immediately attacked Elfman and hit him from every direction which caused him to grunt in pain, leaving cut with gushing blood behind and Elfman fell on his one knee while panting.

Meanwhile outside on the battlefield, Mira was trying her hardest to buy time.

"I said stop this right now, please. I'm willing to come with you so, just stop." Mira transformed in Lucy said but Jose just smiled on seeing this from his lacrima.

"I must say nice try but you can do better than this Mira dear." Jose said with a smile which horrified Mira as she turned back to her original self but Jose continued "Impressive, indeed but you cannot fool me." in a dark tone and suddenly Titan extended its hands towards Mira much to others horror as Mira was caught in between the giant's hand as she screamed.

"Let her go." Cana yelled who was held back by Wakaba as she tried to run to help Mirajane while Mira struggled to free herself but when nothing seemed to work she yelled "Let me go." with pain in her voice due to Titan clutching her in its hold.

Jose who saw this immediately issued warning "Careful girl (directed to Cana who gritted her teeth on hearing Jose's voice) or Mirajane will be crushed." After which Titan tightened its clutch a bit which caused Mirajane to scream and on seeing this Macao shouted in anger "bastard." But a Phantom suddenly passed through him and he fell on his one knee due to sudden loss of magic power and he uttered "Damn."

Back with Sol and Elfman, Elfman was in tight position. As, he was still on his knee.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue." Sol said with a smile and then yelled "Rock Concerto." Again, rocks came flying towards Eleman but this time, he dodged the rocks and crushed them with his Beast Arm.

"You've pissed me enough." Elfman hissed with anger and then pumped his hand up as it started to change and yelled "Beast Arm Black Bull." And again, charged towards Sol, but before his fist could connect with Sol, a statue appeared in front of Elfman and transformed in a girl who looked almost like Mirajane but with shorter hair. Elfman's eyes went wide with despair and he uttered only word "Lisanna." In such a manner as someone was choking his throat and he tilted his face as his were looking towards ground and he further said in a same voice "Lisanna I…" But before he could finish anything, the statue of Lisanna said "You killed me brother." In a calm voice and a vicious smile on her voice. Elfman's eyes widened with hopelessness in them as he again looked up to see towards up but Sol had already played his card.

"Balles De Fete" Sol said with a smile on his face and smaller than pebble sized rocks in the form of bullets hit Elfman, one rock bullet even penetrated his right leg and left hole in it while he was sent flying in the nearby wall due to impact of rock bullet barrage which busted huge hole in wall and a dust cloud rose which covered the view of Elfman.

When the dust cloud settled, a drop of water hit the rubble. The water was coming from Elfman's eyes in the form of tears which were hidden by his hair.

But when he looked up, Sol got intimidated for a bit as his eyes were wide and red not from sadness and fear of the things that the statue uttered. His eyes were like a raging beast who could tear his prey any moment. And then, in feat of fury he stood up and immediately charged towards Sol who was intimidated by his eyes didn't get a chance to evade as Elfman's beast arm connected with Sol's face in the form of fist and Sol was sent flying back.

Then like a howling beast, Elgman shouted "You motherfucker. I'll rip you to shreds." As tears were continuously coming out of his eyes.

"So, you adopted profanity now. Such a violent man. No, wonder you killed your own sister." Sol said with a smile, pissing Elfman even more than before. He simply stood there for some time seething but eventually fell due to his grievously injured right leg on which Sol raised his eye brows. But suddenly, as if he put aside his pain, Elfman jumped at Sol while howling "Shuttt Upppp." in a beastly voice tears no longer coming from his eyes on which Sol smiled.

But he was soon, stopped in his tracks, as another figure of Lisanna erupted from floor in front of him.

"You're going to kill someone else, just like you killed me brother." Lisanna said in serious and scolding tone.

"What can be expected from a murderer?" Another figure of Lisanna from behind the Elfman and soon he was surrounded by Lisanna statues and all saying, "You killed me brother." in a chorus.

Tears came back in Elfman's eyes on seeing his sister's statues calling him a murderer and he fell on his knees. He, with a weak but sad voice started to say "I'm sorry Lisanna. I didn't kill you of my own accord. It was an accident. Please believe me." He kept on repeating the same lines for twice or thrice when suddenly his entire surroundings went black and then a rain started to pour.

On seeing this, Elfman got confused and said, "What's going on?" and started to move forward to search. But he soon came to halt, as he saw something in front of him and from the looks of his eyes, the emotions that he was experiencing was that of nostalgia.

The scene in front of him was that of a boy who was wearing a blue suit in front of a tombstone while weeping lightly. The boy was Elfman himself, and he was sitting on his knees while crying in front of rock poll which was fixed as tomb stone.

"It's me." Elfman said with a nostalgic yet confused voice.

"Big brother Elf." A voice which belonged to a girl came from behind the Elfman on hearing which, Elfman's eyes got wide and he immediately turned behind to see the source of voice and as if he got something very valuable back, a smile of joy appeared on his face on seeing the source of the voice. The voice was that of Lisanna when she was little.

"Hey Lisanna." Elfman said with a joy and kneeled to hug her on instinct due to assuming the current scenario as reality but she passed right through him and went towards little Elfman.

"What happened big brother? Why are you crying?" Lisanna asked.

"My bird Periky died. He came back to me the other day. But now he is dead." Little Elfman said while crying.

"Everything that lives will die one day. It is a cycle of cycle of life and keeps repeating itself. But if you cry like this all day, Periky's soul will be upset." Lisanna said in a witty manner.

"Is it true Lisanna?" Little Elfman asked while crying.

"Yes." Lisanna said with smile and tried to comfort her brother by placing her hand on little Elfman's shoulder. But he brushed away her hand and said, "Don't talk to me." and with that ran away while crying leaving heartbroken Lisanna behind as she started to cry which caused pain in Elfman's chest due to his former self's rudeness towards his beloved sister and he got sad.

"But brother I was just trying to comfort you by sharing your pain." Lisanna said in a sad voice and then tears swell up in her eyes.

"Hey! Don't cry like that, please." Elfman said sadly.

Then, the surroundings around him changed again and he panickily said "What's going on here?" But as his surroundings stabilized, another scene appeared in front of his eyes and it was something that horrified him to his bones.

The scene was that of four people standing under a tree and conversing. The people included an annoyed Natsu along with Happy, Elfman and Lisanna now grown up and a girl in gothic shorts and bra-like top with her silver hair tied up in a pony. This girl was Mirajane Straus, the eldest of the Strauss siblings.

"Not fair I also want to go on this S-Class quest with you guys." Natsu said with a bit annoyed looking face.

"But I've already asked these guys. Sorry Natsu but you have to wait till you become an S-Class mage yourself." Mirajane who herself was an S-Class mage said with a smile.

"Not fair." Natsu said with a chubby annoyed face in a calm voice.

"Don't worry Natsu. Next time we'll go on a mission together. You, me and Happy, all together just like the old times when we used to play home." The voice which delivered these words was calm and cheerful and it belonged to now grown up Lisanna who had a smile on her face. On hearing this, Natsu got embarrassed as his cheeks were flushed.

"She loves you." Happy said with a mocking smile while covering his face on which Natsu immediately snapped and with angry (Comical) expressions said, "Shut it Happy." on which everybody started to laugh.

But Natsu immediately turned his attention from Happy and laughs, and with a hint of worry both on face and voice asked Lisanna "Are you sure you'll be alright? I mean the job is pretty tough."

As the conversation was moving forward, the horror and fear also grew more and more in Elfman's eyes, who after few moments of starting this conversation realized what was going around him as with a horrified face and a weak and wavering voice, he said "These are my memories."

"Don't worry Natsu. In case you have forgotten, there is a real man who is going to accompany and assist them on this mission." Elfman said with a nonchalant and confident smug on his face while pointing towards himself which caused the present Elfman to panickily yell at His past self "Are you out of your mind you're not ready yet."

"Let's go Elfman. We have work to do." Mirajane said in a commanding and they started to depart with Lisanna saying "Don't fight you two and take care." To Natsu and Happy while waving hand and then they started to walk.

Although Elfman knew that it was his memories that were playing in front of his eyes, he started to run behind them with frantic and horrified expressions on his face as he yelled with all his might "No, take Natsu with you instead of me. I'm not ready yet." to stop something that he didn't want to happen. Soon the scene changed again and in front of him was something that he wished that it hadn't happened.

Mira with an injured arm had tears in her eyes along with fear on her face as she yelled "Lisanna get away."

As in front of Lisanna was standing a large red monster with two golden horns. But she wasn't afraid in fact she was smiling.

"It's all right we are still here for you and will always be, big brother Elf." Lisanna said a smile and a second later she was blown in the air as the monster who Lisanna identified as Elfman slammed his hand into her and sent her flying in the sky.

"Lisannaaaa…" Mira with tears in her eyes, screamed with horror both in her voice and on face.

Present Elfman who was watching all this stood there with hopelessness in his eyes and soon tears started to fall from his eyes.

The expressions on his face were not of sadness but of horror and guilt as he knew what he had done and mumbled "No. I don't mean it to happen. I just takeover that beast so that I can protect you and sis not to kill you. Please, don't go Lisanna."as his surroundings again went all pitch black and then, "Lisannaaaa.." Elfman screamed and fell on his knees. The guilt of killing his little sister was so heavy for him to bear that his soul got crushed completely thus, leaving him which was clear from his condition both in this memory world and real world.

In real world, Elfman was completely encased in a sheet made of rock and was unconscious with tears flowing out of his eyes which were also encased in stone and was near the wall in which he busted a whole with Sol standing behind Elfman with a smile on his face

Unknown to them, outside the hall, just near the wall, Mirajane was trapped in the Titan's hand. She was continuously trying to free herself from Titan's clutch to no avail a few moments ago when suddenly, the wall near her was busted and to her shock Elfman was lying there. She also witnessed how after seeing Lisanna's statue due to which Mira also got horrified, Elfman started to yell while holding his forehead, started to break down and not long after, he got unconscious and encased in rock sheet.

"No, Elfman." Mira said with fear in her tone and extreme worry on her face.

"Too bad, and here I thought you could last a little longer. You shouldn't have ended like this if you had watch your steps and hadn't stepped on my delicate eyes. It still hurts so much." Sol said while holding his eye, faking the pain.

"When somebody steps on my Earth eye, I can get access to their memories and once when I get my chance, my every opponent ends like you because of Merci La Vie, a spell that traps people in their darkest memories and break their soul and turn them to stone. It won't be long before you yourself turn to stone too." Sol said with a smile.

"Elfman, snap out of it." Mira yelled while struggling in Titan's clutch. It startled Sol and that was when he noticed Mirajane and the smile on his face widened even more.

"Well, what do we have here. Mirajane, once known as the She Devil, a fearsome S-Class mage but now the shell of her former self. Looks like you had the hardest time after losing your sister." Sol said on which Mirajane said nothing as she was too worried about Elfman that she couldn't think of anything else.

"Elfman! You have to snap out of it." Mira yelled again this time with tear in her eyes on seeing the condition of her brother which was getting from worse to worst.

"Painful, isn't it? Witnessing not only your kid sister's but now your brother's death too." Sol asked Mirajane and this time, got reaction too as her eyes widened with fear of losing her brother and she tried to free herself even more desperately to save her brother who was turning into stone second by second but she couldn't do a thing to free herself and save her brother. This brought tears to her eyes and she started to yell "Elfman, listen to me. Lisanna's death was not your fault. It was an accident. Don't let this burden break you. Elfman, snap out of it."

And as if the heavens were listening Mirajane, inside Elfman's mind where he was experiencing the memories of his guilt a faint voice calling his name reached his ears. After hearing his name in a faint voice, Elfman who was down on his knees immediately lifted his head with confused look on his face.

"Someone's calling me." He mumbled and stood up to find source of the voice. Soon, the pitch of the voice started to get higher and clearer and that's when Elfman recognized who was calling him as he said "It's Mirajane."

This also caused Elfman's eyes which were turned into stone in real world to turn back normal but with daze in them and the first thing he saw was Mirajane crying and calling his name.

"Wha..? Why is she crying?" Elfman thought. It was now when one more thing flashed in his mind and his eyes widened as he recalled the memory.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Two days had passed since Lisanna's death but everyone was still mourning in the guild._

 _The scene moved to the Cardia Cathedral, the biggest church in the Magnolia. It lied in the center of Magnolia and had Roman design. On the outer side of church, there was a graveyard situated._

 _In that graveyard, Elfman was standing carrying the injuries that he got during the mission in which Lisanna died and solemn look on his face along with grief. In front of him, a girl was standing in black gown with untied white hair but a small pony in front._

" _It's been two days and a lot had happened." The girl said in a calm and sweet yet in voice containing grief in it._

" _Cana hadn't touch beer, Natsu and Gray hadn't put a fight with each other and I also started to act a bit more girly than before and I'm planning to become a model for Sorcerer Weekly." The girl revealed to be Mirajane said with a smile while tears falling from her eyes on seeing which Elfman's eyes also became teary._

" _So, please come back. Lisanna." Mirajane said crying her heart loud. The smile on her face also vanished. This tore hole in Elfman's heart because of his rashness and lack of proper judgement, he accidently killed his own little sister and his elder sister was crying. So, to atone for his mistakes that he committed, he said only one thing to himself in his heart and promised it._

 _ **Flashback Ends –**_

Elfman was recalling that promise that he made on that day to himself and on seeing her sister's crying face, he subconsciously repeated that promise in his mind "No matter what happens until I'm here, I won't let you cry or let problem come to you, big sis." Suddenly a magic circle appeared above him and a golden light engulfed him which shocked Sol and Mirajane.

After golden light engulfed Elfman, he let out a beastly roar and with that he started to change and transform into something which filled Mirajane with horror as if she was seeing nightmare that she had seen previously which turned out to be true as after light died and magic circle vanished, Elfman had taken the same beast form in which he killed Lisanna due to lack of control over it.

"What is that abomination?" Sol said while taking a step back with a voice filled with disgust due to beast's ugliness but also due to fear.

But Mirajane was completely horrified and with a horror in her voice, she said "Full Body Takeover." and the images of what happened last time when Lisanna died started to come in her mind along with a thought "No.."

Elfman now transformed into a beast was standing still at his position as if watching everything around him carefully but didn't make any movements.

Sol seeing this thing twisted his lips in a noble like smile and said "Pauvre homme (Poor man in French). After getting that form, you have become like a beast. Can't speak, can't move. Just staring around…" but before he could finish his sentence, a huge fist came down crashing near Sol at such speed that he didn't get the time to react and as his fist contacted the ground, Sol went flying in the air and crashed in a nearby wall and screamed (In a comical way) and his eyes bulged out due to pain.

After his crash with wall, he landed on the ground with utter force but stood up soon in a comical with a bump on his head.

"Ouch! That hurts. You could have ruined this beautiful face you buffoon." Sol said while fuming but was soon silenced by Elfman's beastly roar which sent shivers to Sol as he backed away a bit from Elfman with a slight hint of fear on his face.

"Looks like you can't understand me. Very well, the, Platre Sonata." Sol yelled as two large fists of rock moved towards Elfman to attack him. But to Sol's surprise and horror, the rock fists crumbled after hitting Elfman' body on which Elfman didn't show any reaction at first but then, let out a monstrous roar that shook the entire hall and scared Sol to his bones. Mirajane wasn't left unaffected either as the memories of Elfman's first transformation and how he couldn't control it scared her.

"Excuses Chere Monsieur (Apologies dear sir in French). Let's talk like a real gentleman." Sol said with smile full of fear while sweating. But what came next filled him with nothing but pain and agony as after letting out a loud roar on hearing Sol's indirect plea, he started to pour all his wrath and rage on Sol in the form of his fists. He kept on pounding Sol to no end and at one point, Sol's soul literally came out of his body with wings on its back and a ring on its head to descend to heavens but Elfman caught the Sol literally and thrusted it back into Sol and started to beat him and when Elfman stopped his barrage Sol was nothing more than a swollen human pulp with his tooth or two knocked out of his mouth while his eyes wide and white.

Mirajane who was witnessing everything was scared that her brother would kill someone again while not in his right mind set. Sol's current condition didn't put her at ease either. But her face left all of its color when Elfman lifted his foot to crush Sol under it and just on impulse she screamed while tears flowed from her eyes "Stop it. Don't do it." And with that Elfman stopped and looked in the direction of Mira with such intensity of rage that it scared her. Immediately as if he had forgotten about Sol, he started to run on all his four limbs towards Mirajane in hurry due to which the expressions of fear and worry spread on her face. But what she didn't noticed was that as much fast as Elfman was moving towards her, his body was also morphing again on the same speed as he shrink smaller to his original size. And after few moments he was standing in front of Mirajane who was scared. Elfman then lifted his hands and sent them towards Mirajane which scared her even more and she closed her eyes while turning her head away in opposite direction due to fear of getting hurt but what happened next shocked her and sent shocks of calmness in her conscious. Instead of hitting her that she originally thought, Elfman did just the opposite, he freed her from the titan's clutches and was holding her in his hands in a protective manner just like a brother.

"Elfman." Mira asked with confusion in her voice and she did know that the answer that will come next will caught her off guard but she was taken aback completely after what happened next.

"I know I'm not a very good brother." Elfman spoke in his normal tone with the accent of beast in which he was transformed while his eyes not visible to Mirajane as she was holding her up to her brother but the feeling of wetness on her hair which she immediately recognized as tears told her Elfman's situation which became even more clear after he started to speak again in shaky and choking voice "But no matter what happens I won't let what happened 2 years ago ever again and lose someone important in the process."

Mirajane's eyes filled with tears and her lips twisted into a warm smile on seeing her brother and his determination.

"It's alright Elfman." She said while hugging him which shocked him. He transformed himself back to normal, and put Mirajane down and looked at her smiling face with confusion and nervousness while tears coming out of his eyes.

"You did your best and always did, now and even back then to protect us as a big brother that's why you took over that beast." Mira said which caused Elfman to completely break down in his sister's arms as he mumbled "But no matter what you say I killed her. I killed Lisanna."

"No Elfman. Lisanna is not dead." Mira said on which Elfman suddenly raised his head with panic and confusion on seeing which Mirajane placed one of her hands on her heart and another on Elfman's heart and said, "She is right here with us and always will be." with smile. This made Elfman's eyes become teary as more tears started to fall and he hugged his sister for comfort which she gave him immediately.

But soon, they were disturbed by the rumbling sound near them and Mirajane immediately lifted her head to see the what was happening and confused her as well as shocked.

"What's wrong Mira?" Elfman.

"The titan. It's moving slower." Mira said with confusion in her voice but soon her eyes got wide as if she found something very crucial.

Back on the battlefield, everybody also noticed the slow movements of Titan.

"Don't you think that titan is moving a bit turtlish." Laki said.

"What do you mean by that lady?" Macao asked.

"You don't make sense sometimes Laki." Wakaba said.

"You are so mean and dumb. The things I say make complete sense." Laki yelled with irritation.

"Yeah right." Wakaba said sarcastically.

Meanwhile back at Phantom's Titan after his fight with Juvia, Gray was trying to wake her up as due to the landing of his hand at inappropriate position due to which Juvia passed out with a creepy look on her face, he was trying to wake up.

"Oh! Get up Juvia. Man! Why do my hand have to land on her boobs?" Gray shook her with frantic look on his face but she didn't wake up. After trying for some time to wake her up, he gave up and sat next to her sighed when he suddenly heard footsteps approaching him and soon a familiar voice followed them calling out his name. When he looked up, he found the source of voice, Mirajane along with Elfmana running in Gray's direction.

"What's up you guys?" Gray asked.

"Gray are you alright?" Mira asked on which he nodded with hmm.

"Who is she?" Elfman asked pointing towards Juvia.

"Oh! She is Juvia. She is one the element 4." Gray answered.

"But why does she have such a creepy look on his face?" Elfman asked with confusion and it caused Gray to panic but he calmed himself immediately and said "Oh! I don't know. She was like this after our fight."

"So, my hunch was right indeed." Mirajane said which caused both Gray's and Elfman's ears to perk up.

"What do you mean Mira?" Gray asked.

"Big sis figured out the way to stop the spell that Titan is about to cast." Elfman explained to Gray on hearing which, Gray got shocked.

"That's good. But how will we do it?" Gray asked with shock still in his voice on which Mirajane gave small smile.

"If what Elfman said is true than we have already completed ¾ of job." Mira said which got Gray confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gray asked.

"I don't get it too." Elfman asked.

"Tell me, what do you know about Abyss Break spell?" Mirajane asked.

"That's the first time I'm hearing about this name." Gray said.

"Alright. Let me tell you. Basically, it is a forbidden spell capable of massive destruction and is composed of elements of Earth, Fire, Wind and Water magic. Now, tell me what do you think about it." Mirajane asked.

"Basically, you need the expertise on all these lemental magics." Elfman said followed by Gray who said "So, if you are expert in all these magics then you can use it but if you are not then you need the continuous supply of these magic types."

Although, Gray said it impassively but as soon as his words left his mouth his eyes widened and he realized what Mirajane was trying to say

"No way." Gray said in disbelief on which Mirajane said "Exactly Gray. I knew it that you can figure it out." With smile.

"Will anyone tell what's the big plan here." Elfman questioned them.

"The Element 4." Gray said.

"Huh." Elfman.

"They are the key to this spell." Mirajane said.

"So, if we defeat them, then the spell will be stopped." Elfman said.

"Exactly." Mirajane.

"Then, we are just one step away from it." Gray said.

"That is the problem." Mirajane said with a serious look on which Gray and Elfman gave her curious but serious looks.

Meanwhile, inside the Phantom castle Natsu was running along with Happy.

"So, where are we going again?" Happy asked.

"Where you ask? Of course, to Phantom Lord's guild master and beat him to pulp." Natsu said with excitement but Happy was in horror.

"Are you out of your mind? You're going to fight Jose all by yourself." Happy asked frantically.

"Someone has to do it. So, why not I kick his ass." Natsu said on which Happy facepalmed.

"You really are a dumbass." Happy said on which Natsu flashed a smile and on seeing this Happy smiled too as he thought "There are mages powerful than Natsu in guild but his confidence and ability to convey it to others is extraordinary."

But they came to halt on seeing stairs in front of them. They tried to move forward but were hit by gust of strong wind which concentrated itself in front of stairs in the form of tornado. When the air died, Aria, the man responsible for draining Makarov's magic revealed himself but he was crying.

" It's so sad." Aria said while crying.

"What the..?" Natsu and Happy both exclaimed at the same time on seeing the bizarre nature of man in front of them.

"Who the hell is this wierdo?" Natsu yelled.

"I don't know but he is strong." Happy said with seriousness.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Aria of the wind, the leader of Element 4." Aria said in a normal tone while crying which caused a sweat drop to form behind Natsu and Happy's head.

"Is this guy for real?" Natsu murmured and looked at Aria who was standing there while crying which irritated Natsu.

"Well whatever because here I come." Natsu yelled as he jumped towards Aria with his fists engulfed in flame. He was only a bit away from Aria when he was hit by strong gust of wind which killed the flames of Natsu's magic and sent him skidding back.

"Man, he is tough." Natsu said.

"Natsu! Be careful he is not just any ordinary wind mage." Happy said.

"So, what. It's not like I haven't defeated any wind mage." Natsu said with confidence and prepared to attack Aria again.

"Fire dragon Roar." Natsu yelled and shoot flames in the form of breath from his mouth. Aria with same expression swiftly moved his hand and sent multiple blades of winds towards Natsu's attack which immediately got dissipated from meeting the blades. But the blades didn't stop there as after dissipating Natsu's flames, they hit Natsu due which he went skidding back again and got several cuts on his body causing blood to gush out of them due to which Natsu grunted.

"I must say Salamander. You're one tough nut to crack. An ordinary mage would've been ripped to pieces if he was standing at your position." Aria said with impassive tone while still crying.

"This guy is really creeping me out." Happy said nervously.

Suddenly Aria vanished in the thin air which shocked both Natsu and Happy.

"Where did he go?" Happy said with astonishment.

"I don't know but be on your guard Happy." Natsu said with seriousness on which Happy nodded nervously.

Meanwhile, back on the top, Gray along with Mirajane and Elfman were running towards the Phantom Hall after ensuring the safety of Juvia.

"So, what is this Aria guy like?" Gray asked.

"He is the leader of Element 4 as well as the strongest mage among the group." Mira said.

"Figured that much." Gray said.

"And I have a reason to believe that he is the one who is responsible for master's health." Mira said which was followed by the shocked expressions of Gray and Elfman.

"This guy is nasty." Elfman said.

"Exactly. And not only that he is even more dangerous when his eyes are open." Mirajane said.

"What do you mean by that sis?" Elfman asked.

"He normally keeps his eyes covered with a cloth to suppress his powers. But when he removes it, he can unleash his full strength." Mirajane explained on which Elfman gulped.

"This is not good." Gray said.

Back at the hall, after disappearance of Aria, both Natsu and Happy were on guard with both of their backs facing each other's.

Suddenly a tornado formed between Natsu and Happy which shocked them and blasted them away in opposite direction. Soon after getting blasted away, Natsu balanced himself while Happy was having a hard time.

Since, they were both thrown off guard, Aria used this opportunity as he appeared behind Natsu with his huge hands surrounding him.

"Natsu." Happy yelled to warn Natsu but it was too late as Aria muttered "Metsu."

Soon Natsu started howling in pain as Aria said "This spell can drain magic out of any mage. The stronger is the mage the greater is the pain and side effect." with impassive and tone and tears continuously falling from his eyes accompanied by Natsu's agonized screams.

"You fought well Salamander but this the end for you. But, It's so sad." Aria said with shaky and crying voice.

Happy was horrified on seeing this scene as he yelled "No, Natsu."

But, soon the spell was cut off as a sword with wings on both sides of its hilt came flying towards Aria and hit him on his right shoulder due to which blood gushed out of it causing Aria to jump back a little for creating a safe distance and removed the blade from the shoulder resulting in more blood loss and looked in the direction from which the blade came towards him.

"Who is there?" Aria said with bit serious tone and soon he got his answer as Erza appeared from that side with another sword in her hand but she was heavily injured and breathing rapidly.

"Erza." Happy squealed with smile.

"Hey! Natsu you alright." Erza asked weakly.

"I hope so. Just need a bit of time to replenish my magic energy." Natsu also answered groggily while wobbly on his feet.

"That's relief." Erza said weakly.

"Well if it isn't Titania Erza. I was really looking forward to face you." Aria said with a smile as he knew that his opponent was already in a miserable state.

"Natsu. Are you replenished?" Erza asked.

"Not enough." Natsu answered.

"Damnit." Erza muttered with irritation as a sudden thought was running in her mind "I currently have only half of my magic power and if it is not enough, my injuries haven't healed completely. I may not be able to win this fight but I can stall him until Natsu is totally replenished. Meanwhile I'll be replenished too. But it is easier said than done."

"Let's begin this battle Titania." Aria said while still crying and extended his hand with open palm forward and yelled "Zetsu." In a monotone way and soon two blades of purple colored magic hurled towards Erza.

Although, she was injured but Erza with a swiftness of tigress moved forward and decimated Aria's attack with her sword but it didn't come without as price her hand started to bleed due to encountering his attack.

"Great." Erza hissed on seeing her injury but she wasn't the only who got injured from previous clash.

Aria's shoulder was bleeding more due to slash like wound which appeared due to Erza's sword slash.

"I don't believe it. Even in that state she not only evaded my spell but also injured me." Aria thought with awed expressions but then a small smile appeared on his face which unnerved Erza along with Natsu and Happy.

"This can't be good." Happy thought while Natsu was irritated on him being helpless.

"Interesting." Aria said and put his hand behind his eye fold and removes it revealing his eyes with splitting X in his pupil. But that was the least disturbing thing, as after removing the blindfold, Aria's magic power almost doubled itself.

"I never thought that I'll do this but you really made me serious about this fight of ours, Titania Erza." Aria said with maniac smile. Gone were the tears as instead of a crying wierdo, a maniac was standing on seeing which Erza greeted her teeth.

"Then I shouldn't be the only one left behind." A muscular voice came from behind Erza which startled both her and Aria as they both peeked behind and soon after the voice, a diamond like sword harp shaped stone came flying towards Aria with such speed and momentum that he almost got hit by it but dodged it at the last moment as the stone collided with wall behind him. But his eyes widened due to shock when the wall got destroyed by just colliding with the stone.

Meanwhile, a small smile appeared on Natsu's as if he recognized the voice.

"He sure does know how to make an entrance on the right time." Natsu said with a bit enthusiasm and trying to stand up which he successfully did with a little difficulty.

"Off course I do." A figure said from behind while moving forward to face them.

"After all that's a hero's job." The figure now revealed to be Ben as Diamondhead said with haughtiness and valor to make impression but failed miserably as Erza, Natsu and Happy were all dumbfounded on seeing ben's prideful poses.

"Wow, Ben you really do watch superhero cartoons too much. You really are in them aren't you even though you yourself are one." Natsu said with monotone voice and dumbfounded expressions which a vein to pope out on Ben's forehead and he said with a formal yet angry tone "In case you forgot we are in fanfiction. We are not even legit and copyrighted let alone real so, try to not bring that up again."

"Guess you have a point." Happy said with same expressions and tone as Natsu which ticked Ben even more.

"Nobody asked you birdy." Ben hissed with anger.

"Boys! If your bickering is over, we have bigger issues to deal with." Erza said calmly but in an irritated and angry voice which sent shivers down Natsu, Happy and Ben's spine.

"Right." They all said in unison.

"Hahahaha.. You are just like a bunch of misfits grouped together at a same place for same purpose. But, it won't matter to me whether there is 1 or more because I'll eradicate you all." Aria said with a calm yet menacing smile and then yelled "Zero" as a massive magic accumulated in the airspace and was about to hit the Fairy Tail mages and Ben when suddenly huge diamond like rocks appeared from ground courtesy to Diamondhead that decimated Aria's spell and hit him so hard on the face that he flew in the air with blood coming from his mouth. Everything happened so fast that Aria even though shocked and in disbelief couldn't utter anything more than a painful grunt.

"Now Erza." Diamondhead said and on this Erza jumped in the air and yelled "Requip" as she requiped into her Knight armor and with various swords slashed Aria who after the barrage of slashing swords became a bloody pulp as he was cut on various positions on his body while unconscious.

"She defeated him in one go. Man, I pray for the safety of the guy who will date her." Ben thought while gulping.

Natsu was also having same thoughts but they faded when he saw Erza collapsing on the ground. He immediately caught her before she fell on the ground thanks to his fully recovered magic energy but she was barely conscious.

"Hey! Are you alright." Natsu asked worriedly.

"Yeah! I'm alright. Just need a little rest." Erza weakly said with a smile and after that she sat down to rest as she was breathing heavily which caused worry to return on Natsu's face again.

"She'll be alright." Happy said trying to assure Natsu.

Meanwhile Ben transformed back to his human form and moved to Natsu, Erza and Happy's group.

"So, what's the plan now." Ben asked Natsu but before he could speak, the tuning voice of mic caused their attention and a scream came from it. The cream was that of a girl and from the scream, Natsu and Happy along with Erza immediately recognized it and their blood left their face due to shock.

"Greetings fairy scum." A guy with a harsh touvh yet full of smug voice said from mic.

"That voice.." Natsu uttered with full anger.

"It can't be.." Happy said with horror in his voice.

"Today's opera will be performed by Fairy Tail's blonde bunny Lucy Heartfillia (followed by scream) and composed by yours truly.."

Somewhere in the Phantom Lord castle, a guy standing near a lacrima with menacing smile on his lips while holding injured Lucy by her hair in a painful manner said, "Yours truly Gajeel."

 **The End**

…


	7. Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hello friends, I hope you are all doing good and are not cussing me for being a lazy bastard (That's what you deserve asshole – From entire cast of Alien Boy & Fairies). I hope you all enjoying my little story and I really appreciate your patience because I tend to get lazy and stop everything while lying on my bed and I will try my best to update next time as soon as possible. Now, it is not the main reason why I'm uploading this note. The main is that few people had asked me about pairings after I pulled that little pairing thing some chapters ago. Actually, the thing is that it was hoax as I'm not interested in pairing characters so early in this story and trust me I'm hardly in any mood of making any other pair apart from the canon ones. I may be a novice writer but I know that rushing developments and adding unnecessary and nonsense elements (especially harem) will do nothing apart from disrupting and ruining the narration. I know most people came to fanfiction to often read harem stories as more than half of the stories here are filled with harem because every person who watches Anime, TV series and Movies always has a fantasy of seeing story's main character getting all lovey dovey with all the hot chicks in movies and series. But, I don't bend way that as one thing I detest most in any story is unnecessary harem and lemons to just make it popular (As stuff like that tends to Become New York Times best seller these days.)

So, anyone who is expecting this as a harem story, I sincerely apologize to you guys in advance. I know I'm ranting like a child but trust I may be average writer but doing writing fiction is one of my hobbies and passion that's why I want to be sincere with it. In the end, I'd like to thank all those who are reading my story are liking it. Initially, I thought that I'd write only one fanfiction but I think I can try one more so please send me any ideas but it should be free of harem and related to anime because I don't watch much more things apart from it.

Thank You.


End file.
